


Memories Seep From My Veins

by Ace Of Hearts (huntingmyths)



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Half-Siblings, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Past Torture, Tags May Change, Warnings May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-09-25 10:06:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 27,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9814649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huntingmyths/pseuds/Ace%20Of%20Hearts
Summary: Hearing rumors of a cadet who was surpassing all expectations is one thing, but seeing it in action was another. Not to mention he hides his emotions like another member of the Shinra Army and is willing to let others take the limelight while he stays in the shadows. He intrigues not only Zack, but all the Firsts including the General himself. Who is this kid? Why is Hojo so interested in a cadet from Nibelheim? And why exactly does Sephiroth have such an interest in him as well when he's never shown outward interest in anyone ranked below First before?





	1. Chapter 1

When Zackary Fair heard of this new cadet who was blowing all of the teachers out of the water, he wasn’t sure what to think. The kid couldn’t possibly be that great, probably just ahead of everyone else in his group. He’d hear whispers in the halls -- the military was nearly as bad as small towns when it came to gossip -- about the boy who they believed would be the next Sephiroth.

He would see the kid they were talking about sitting alone in the cafeteria occasionally, but he was usually missing during lunch and Zack tried to avoid the place during breakfast and dinner, choosing to either make his own food -- he was not mooching off of Angeal -- or go out to eat at some restaurant or other. The kid was small and thin for his age, could use some more meat or muscle on his bone, spiky blond hair and piercing blue eyes that Zack almost swore were just like those he saw on every SOLDIER, including himself when he looked in the mirror. Piercing blue that seemed to glow when he caught the kid’s eye.

When he brought it up to Angeal, the man insisted that he had to be imagining it. Maybe he was, especially with all the training he was doing on top of his normal classes and work. He was still training with Angeal trying to make First and he was so close he could almost taste it. He was so sure of this though.

The orders eventually came that he was going on a Mission, the dark haired Second jumping at the chance to go. He had to show them that he was worthy of a promotion, but as soon as he found out who was going with him, he became curious. Why was it only him and one Cadet that was still getting through training?

So here he was, gritting his teeth as he tried to take out a Hydra. Seriously, why wouldn’t the stupid thing die already? He’d already cut off one head and it was still going. What would it take to kill the thing? Not to mention all the fireballs he was dodging to try and avoid being injured or worse.

The boy did nothing more than stand back as he was supposed to as Cadets were nothing more than foot soldiers and support for SOLDERs.

Another fireball was sent his way, causing him to lose grip of his sword as he barely missed that one. He cursed his luck, wondering why he didn’t think to bring any Ice Materia or something else to help stop the beast.

Faster than Zack could blink, the Cadet ran forward and grabbed the sword, charging towards the creature. The kid dodged every flame that was sent his way before he sliced the creature in half, not even flinching at the blood or the fact that this was probably his first kill. No, he just stared at it with an indifference that made Zack shiver. It was a familiar expression that he knew he had seen before somewhere.

The boy walked back to the Second and stared at him blankly before flipping the sword around in his hand and offering the hilt to the owner. Zack stared at the boy curiously as he accepted it, muttering a soft “thanks” that was ignored as the boy started heading back towards the inn they had been put up in.

Who was this boy? How did he move so fast without Mako in his system? Had they known that this would happen when they sent nothing more than a Second and a Cadet out on a mission together?

“Who are you?” he mumbled to himself as he forced himself up and walked back towards the inn as well.

At least he could get back to Midgar. And ask some questions about this Cadet Strife and see what he could come up with. Maybe he’d get Reno to do some digging for him.

**

“It was crazy,” Zack said as he sat with Angeal and Genesis in the former’s apartment. “You should have seen it. This cadet who’s had no SOLDIER training completely destroyed the Hydra in like two seconds.”

As soon as they had gotten back to Midgar, the Cadet had disappeared into thin air. Zack had gone straight to his mentor to tell him about what happened and had to have the (dis)pleasure of explaining it to the red haired Commander who was there as well. The two only ever got along for the burly First’s sake, barely keeping their snarky comments to themselves.

“What I find curious,” Genesis said from where he leaned against the wall. “Is that the Cadet’s report completely contradicts your own. He claims it was you who had defeated the Hydra while he was just there for support. Like Cadets are supposed to be.”

He paused at that. Cadet Strife had completely fudged up his version of the report? Why would he do something like that? Was it because he didn’t want anyone to know what he was capable of? Shouldn’t he want all the praise he could get so that he could get promoted? Hell, he’d probably jump right up to Second if anyone found out.

“Are you trying to make a new friend look good?” Angeal questioned, looking upset at the idea.

“No! The guy barely said two words. And you know that I would never do something like that.”

Zack couldn’t help but scowl at how unfair they were being. He would never lie to his mentor, but that expression -- well, lack of expression -- on the kid’s face and the coldness of the eyes were bothering him again. Where had he seen them from? Why couldn’t he remember?

“It is curious, though,” Genesis said, getting the Second’s attention. “Why send the puppy and an untrained Cadet to fight a Hydra on their own.”

Zack bit his tongue at the puppy comment. So he had a lot of energy and he had a hard time paying attention sometimes. It wasn’t his fault at all and Genesis had taken to calling him Puppy, which Angeal had followed suit. It wasn’t as scathing as when the redhead said it, but it was still annoying.

“We’ll ask Lazard at the meeting tomorrow,” Angeal agreed before looking at his apprentice. “You should get some sleep. You’ve had a long mission and you have class early tomorrow.”

With a huff at the thought of the early morning class, he stood up and made his way to his own small apartment. It was smaller than the ones that Firsts had, but it was bigger than the ones Thirds got and he didn’t have to bunk with anyone. He also didn’t have to worry about the barracks which were hell when he was a Cadet.

As he lay on his bed, he tried to picture the strange expression the kid had. It was completely blank, though there was a spark in his eyes and a slight quirk of his lips that might have been a smile. He also didn’t seem to care that he was covered in blood from the creature, it didn’t even phase him.

“Why does he seem so familiar,” Zack groaned, pounding his fists onto his mattress. “Who in Gaia’s name are you?”

He fell into a restless sleep early into the morning, only to wake up a few hours later in a bad mood and exhausted. At least he had only two classes and then he could come back and sleep before he had training with Angeal.

He forced himself into the cafeteria for once, grabbing a cup of coffee before spotting the kid sitting alone at one of the tables in the corner once more. He was picking at the food, not looking interested in eating his food.

Instead of waiting for Angeal to get the answers for him, he walked over and sat across from the Cadet, who merely glanced at him with the same bored expression. He didn’t know exactly what to say, but he knew he wanted answers.

“Why did you lie on your report?” Zack questioned, his voice soft enough to not be overheard by others. At least, not with how loud the cafeteria was. “You said that I was the one who killed the hydra.”

The boy looked curiously and asked in a soft voice, “Was I not supposed to?”

“No. Y-you could have taken credit for-”

“Didn’t you say that you wanted to show them that you were good enough to become a First?” he wondered. “I thought that’s what you wanted.”

“Yeah, but-”

“So then what’s the problem?” the boy asked.

Zack watched in confusion as the Cadet picked up his plate and left to throw away the uneaten food. He was such a weird kid that Zack didn’t know what to think. Even the tone of voice was starting to seem familiar now that he thought about it.

**

Sephiroth stood against the wall in boredom. He wasn’t certain why he was forced to attend these stupid meetings, but they got him out of paperwork so he couldn’t complain. Not to mention Angeal and Genesis were subjected to these as well.

“Any questions?” Director Lazard questioned.

“There is,” Angeal said, getting the silver haired General’s attention. “Genesis and I were wondering about the Mission that Zack went on. It was against a Hydra with only a Second and a Cadet.”

“It was signed off by the President,” Director Lazard informed them. “I had no say in who was sent on the Mission. Is there a problem with the paperwork that was submitted?”

“There is.” Genesis was the one who spoke. Now this was getting interesting for the General. “Their reports are complete opposites. Zackary insists that the Cadet was the one who killed the dragon while Cadet Strife says that it was Zackary.”

“Is there any reason for either to lie?”

They both remained silent, which Sephiroth understood. Zackary wouldn’t think of lying when he was so close to First. He wouldn’t dare allow the chance to slip by him from what he understood of the Second who had pretty much become Angeal’s shadow. But then again, this mysterious Cadet had no reason to lie either.

“Normally if someone’s lying, they’re putting themselves in a good light,” Lazard said. “This is extremely concerning if someone is lying.” He looked at the two Firsts. “I want you to bring both of them into your office and figure out what the disconnect is.”

They both left and walked out before Sephiroth asked, “Do you have an idea of what’s happening?”

“No,” the director answered with a sigh. “And that’s what worries me.”

The silver haired man hummed softly before leaving his office. He had to admit to himself that he was growing curious about why one of the two on that mission would lie. And just what the President was doing, issuing a mission like that.

Instead of going back to his boring old paperwork, he called Angeal on his PHS and directed his co-worker to leave his phone on so that he could hear the conversation without having to be in the room. He didn’t want to frighten the two involved enough for them to not answer truthfully.

“Hey, Angeal,” Zack’s voice came from the speaker before pausing. “Genesis?”

“Sit, Puppy,” Genesis stated and Sephiroth could only smirk at the knowledge that the Second Class would have a problem not responding to that with anything besides a glare. “I said sit.”

“Zackary, sit,” came Angeal’s tired voice. “Do you know why we called you?”

“I can guess it’s because of the mismatched reports?”

“Forget about the report right now. I want you to tell us in your own words what happened in the field.”

“I told you yesterday-”

“Yes, but I need to hear it from you again.”

With a sigh, the Third said, “Fine. I was fighting the Hydra and Strife was hanging back like cadets usually do. I cut off one of the heads, but it was still going like it was nothing except it was angrier. It wouldn’t stop throwing fireballs at me and there was one that I barely dodged, but I lost my sword. It happened so fast, I didn’t realize until Strife as standing in front of the Hydra who was split in two and he had blood all over him. He handed my sword back and walked away.”

“That’s certainly interesting,” Angeal stated. “And do you know why he would let you take credit for his victory?” There was a hesitated pause. “Zack?”

“I confronted him in the cafeteria this morning,” the boy admitted. “I know I shouldn’t have, that you would probably look into it. I wanted to know, though.”

“And what did he say?” Genesis questioned.

“I had mentioned to him that I was hoping to prove myself as a First with this mission. He said that was his reason for lying on the report. When I tried to push it, he asked what the problem was and walked away.”

Both Firsts in the room with Zackary were silent, probably stunned while Sephiroth thought back to when he’d last heard of a conversation like that. It had been when he and Genesis were on a Mission and the redhead was so close to being promoted to First. He had been afraid, though, that he wasn’t going to be able to progress with Angeal. So Sephiroth had rewritten both reports to ensure that they would both be promoted at the same time.

It was obvious that Angeal and Genesis both recognized that as same thing he did because of the long bout of silence. Who would do something that would keep them from being promoted only to do it for someone else?

“Um, is something wrong?”

There was a pause for a moment longer before Angeal asked, “Is there anything else, Zack?”

“Uh, I don’t know. The guy’s kind of strange. I mean, he doesn’t really interact with anyone from what I can see. He sits alone in a corner of the cafeteria and I’ve never really seen anyone approach him. There are whispers from other SOLDIERs and Cadets that he’s the top of his class. He almost seems bore… what’s with the looks?”

“What do you think, Sephiroth?” Genesis asked.

Sephiroth took his PHS off of mute and said, “I think you should speak with this Cadet Strife.”

“That’s who he reminds me of!” Zack exclaimed, causing Sephiroth to look at his phone in surprise. “I’ve been trying to figure it out since I saw him.”

“What are you talking about?” Angeal asked.

“The guy totally reminds me of the General. I mean, he doesn’t have any expression and he’s got this whole air about him. I don’t think any of the cadets or even most of the teachers would recognize it because they aren’t around Sephiroth that often if at all.”

Sephiroth ignored what was said after that as he pulled up his computer to retrieve files of this cadet. He stared at the picture connected to his file and read through it, though nothing stood out. He was from a small town up into the Nibel Mountains where a Mako Reactor sat. He only has his mother listed, meaning his father probably died.

He frowned as he stared at image of the Cadet. There was something strange stirring in the back of his mind, almost as if there was something he was trying to remember. He had never met this kid before, having been raised in the labs by Hojo.

Then why was this kid’s picture angering him so much?


	2. Chapter 2

Cloud Strife sat with a bored expression as he watched the other Cadets go through their endurance tests. He had been the first person to do his as they wanted the others to see how to do everything correctly. Despite what the instructors believed, however, he was not a natural when it came to everything he succeeded in. For years, he had trained himself and forced the discipline that he knew his father would have expected.

“Strife.” He looked up at his instructor with the same bored expression. “Come with me.”

With a nod, he stood up and followed the man out of the room. He was led up to the SOLDIER floor, causing his lips to twitch down as he wondered what was going on. The test wasn’t for another three months and SOLDIERs weren’t just picked without that. Well, besides, Sephiroth but that wasn’t the point

He was taken to an office where a muscular dark haired man and a redhaired man were both sitting. He knew them, of course, as Commanders Angeal Hewley and Genesis Rhapsodos. They were SOLDIER First Class and the only two besides the General himself.

“Thank you, Kunsel,” Commander Hewley said, nodding to Cloud’s instructor who left. “Cadet Cloud Strife, correct?”

“Sir,” he said as confirmation, standing at attention.

“Do you know why we called you here?”

“No idea, Sir,” he easily lied.

It was obvious enough that they were calling him in about the report he had filed about what happened with the Hydra. There would be no other reason to have him brought into their office considering he wasn’t a SOLDIER.

“According to Lieutenant Fair, you faked the report of your mission to make him look good.”

His lips quirked upward slightly, but there was no response besides that. He looked between the two men and asked, “What would the point of that, Sir? Wouldn’t it be more beneficial to make myself look good than Lieutenant Fair, especially with the exams for being promoted to SOLDIER coming up?”

“You wouldn’t have been the first one to do it,” Commander Rhapsodos said, though he looked as bored as Cloud felt. “It’s happened before, though the person who did it had the ability to change the reports so they matched.”

“I don’t understand what you’re insinuating, Sir.”

“What Commander Rhapsodos is trying to say is that we want to give credit where credit is due.”

Cloud remained silent, not responding to them. He could tell from their expressions that they were surprised. Normally cadets would be quaking in their boots if a First had confronted them about a report or just anything in general. That was why Seconds and Thirds normally oversaw the trainings. Cadets would be stumbling over themselves to correct a mistake, though it wasn’t really one in Cloud’s mind.

_ “Keep your honor and do whatever you can to be the best, but don’t step on people to get there. That includes you, young man. You need to set a good example for your brother.” _

Cloud mentally shook his mother’s voice out of his mind. He couldn’t force himself to remember those times right now. Not when he had two First Class SOLDIERs who were waiting for him to slip up.

There was a knock on the door before it opened, a soft but commanding voice asking, “Still interrogating the kid?”

“Did you want to join us?” Commander Rhapsodos wondered with a smile on his face.

“No. Find me once you’re finished.”

The door closed once more before Commander Hewley asked, “Is there anything you’ve left out of your report, Cadet?”

“No, sir,” he declined.

“Excused.”

Cloud saluted the two men and turned to leave, a frown on his face as he heard Commander Rhapsodos mutter, “Well, at least there’s one thing the puppy was right about.”

He went straight to one of the training rooms as he knew that it was lunch and everyone would be in the cafeteria. Even though he knew that he wasn’t allowed to use a sword in combat until he was accepted into SOLDIER, he still wanted to keep himself from slipping. He’d trained for years using the old sword that his mother had brought with them to Nibelheim when they moved, but he couldn’t bring it with him so he had to make due with the training weapons.

Taking a deep breath, closed his eyes and imagined a boy only a few years younger than he was now. The boy moved with a sword in his hand, Cloud’s body following suit, keeping up much easier than he had when he’d started.

Footsteps echoed through the room, but the blond didn’t bother opening his eyes as he wasn’t be yelled at or scolded for being in the room when he wasn’t a SOLDIER. Whoever it was seemed content to just watch him practice.

The sound of the sword singing as it sliced through thin air made his lips twitch upwards in what would almost be called a smile for him, though it was more of a grimace. He wanted to hear the singing of the blade that he’d spent so much time listening to even before his mother would allow him to touch one himself.

“Impressive.” He remained silent, continuing to move even though he recognized the voice. It was the person who had interrupted the interrogation that the Firsts were trying to put him through. “For a Cadet. Have you had any formal training?”

“None,” he answered, not stopping.

There was a hum before the person moved back towards the door, leaving. Cloud opened his eyes just in time to see a long black coat and silver hair. He frowned as he lowered the sword, his eyes remaining on the door. The voice had been so cold and unfamiliar, just like Cloud’s had become in recent years, since he’d gotten into the fight with his mother about moving to Midgar and joining the army.

He eventually moved to put the sword back and headed to his next class, only to find Commander Rhapsodos inside the room. The redhead just gave Cloud a little smirk as the Cadets all filed in and took their seats. Everyone was staring in confusion at why this man was there instead of their normal instructor.

“Today is going to be a little off topic,” the Commander stated. “Get up and follow me.”

The cadets all looked at each other in confusion before following the man into the room Cloud had spent his lunch in. Inside were Commander Hewley, Lieutenant Fair, and even General Sephiroth, which had most of the cadets quaking in their boots from what Cloud could tell. He just stood at attention with the rest of the troop, though he stared down the General, not batting an eye as their gazes met.

“It’s a little out of the normality of things here,” Commander Hewley stated, getting everyone’s attention. “But we want to see how each of you handles a sword today. You won’t be graded on this, but we want to get a feel of our new SOLDIERs.”

Cloud’s gaze tore away from the General as they were directed to pick their blade. He walked over and grabbed the same practice sword he had used earlier, a bored look on his face as he listened to the eager whispers from the other Cadets about how they couldn’t believe they were actually getting a chance at swordplay.

“How many of you have used a sword before?” the Lieutenant asked.

There were obviously a few hands raised, though Cloud didn’t bother raising his hand. He assumed they were doing this to try and figure out if he had been the one to kill the Hydra, though he wasn’t going to be that obvious. No, he was going to play it out and see what happened.

“Everyone spread out so we have room. We’re going to come around and teach you the basics of how to hold your sword properly.”

The Commanders and Lieutenant all walked around and were the ones directing cadets while General Sephiroth just watched them, or more importantly Cloud. He refused to give any indication that he was aware of the eyes on him, even as Commander Hewley came around and nodded at how he was holding the sword before moving onto the next one.

They were all directed to do a swing down to get the feel of the sword next, which Cloud did as instructed before he heard the same voice as before say, “Strife, loosen your grip.”

He remained silent as whispers broke out amongst the Cadets. How could the General himself possibly know Strife’s name? Strife actually got called out on something for the first time since entering the program?

Cloud remained silent as he remained where he was. He knew that his grip was just fine or he would have been told differently as the Commander had come around. Were they trying to get a rise out of him, trying to prove that he had been the one to take out the Hydra?

“Do you need your ears cleaned out as well, Strife? I said to loosen your grip.”

“My grip is fine, sir,” Cloud calmly replied, refusing to show anything other than indifference in the matter. “Otherwise Commander Hewley would have said otherwise when he came around.”

Everything went silent at that as all eyes moved to him in shock. He had just spoken back to the General, had basically insinuated that the older man was wrong.

“Come on, Man,” one of the boys next to Cloud whispered to him. “Don’t get a demerit for something so ridiculous. Just apologize and do it.”

“Alright then,” the silver haired General stated, walking over to the wall and grabbing a practice sword of his own. “Strife, since you obviously know how to handle a sword despite earlier indication that you didn’t when the question was asked, let’s see how well you know your sword.”

Everyone backed away as Cloud remained where he was. He heard the Cadets whisper about how he had a death wish if he was willing to go up against the General. He heard them say that they hoped he would be knocked down a peg or two.

“You have a chance to back down,” General Sephiroth spoke.

Cloud’s fingers gripped the sword even tighter as he stared the man down. Was there another reason he wanted to do this? Did he recognize the blond as something other than someone who was possibly lying on his mission report?

The General rushed forward to strike, almost like a snake, and caused Cloud to require to brace himself to keep from being shoved back. He kept his balance before hitting back, watching as the older man’s lips twist into a smirk. They met blow for blow, Cloud using everything he had to keep from being knocked to the ground.

_ “One day you’ll be able to keep up, Raincloud. Don’t give up.” _

_ “Don’t call me Raincloud.” _

Cloud blinked, trying to shake the memory off as he saw the training sword coming towards him quickly. He dodged, stumbling a few steps before regaining his balance and going back to meeting the hits with his own weapon.

The two finally backed off, the smirk still on the General’s face as he continued to watch the blond who was breathing slightly harder than before. He stared right back as the man said, “Next time, if you’re asked if you can wield a weapon, don’t lie.”

“Yes, sir,” Cloud replied as was expected of him.

The General nodded before handing the practice sword to his lieutenant and left the room without another word. He stared at the man’s back silently, not bothering to move or pay any attention to the whispering or stares. He didn’t even know what he had been expecting to happen himself.

“Back in formation,” Commander Hewley ordered.

Cloud’s lips twitched as he tried to keep himself from frowning. He had faltered, had completely screwed up during that fight. It wasn’t like him to do something like that whether it was training on his own or sparring with the other recruits. He had failed for the first time in a long time.

If he hadn’t been beating himself up so badly, he would have seen Commander Hewley watching him. He would have seen the curiosity in the man’s gaze as he saw the blank expression turn into a frown and recognize the reaction as the same one his friend had when he failed a mission.

**

Two men stood sat in a large office, separated by nothing more than a large cherry oak desk that was filled with papers. On the side closest to the large window was the owner of the room, a man with blond hair and mustache, wearing a burgundy suit. He had a cigar in his hand as he leaned back and stared at the second man.

This man was tall and thin with dark hair, wearing a lab coat and looking just as frustrated as the first man.

“The test results were inconclusive it seems,” the second man stated.

“Yes. Strife and Fair’s reports are contradictory and Lazard has informed me that they are each sticking to their story. We have no confirmation whether it’s the same boy.”

The second man’s lips turned into a scowl as he said, “We need to find out for certain. I want him back.”

“Patience,” the first man warned. “We will find out soon enough. Until then, we will keep a close eye on the boy. You say that Sephiroth does not remember anything from before they ran. We will keep the boy separated from him until we know for certain.”

The second man nodded and stood up as he said, “I should get back to the labs. Let me know when you send him another test. I would like to watch.”

With that, the dark haired man left, leaving the blond man to lean back and puff his cigar as he said, “We will figure it out before he can taint Sephiroth’s mind once more.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we got a lot of Cloud in this chapter, which hopefully gives at least a little insight into his character.


	3. Chapter 3

Genesis paced the length of his office, trying to come up with a reasonable explanation for what he’d seen. That cadet who had gone on a mission with the Puppy had been able to match Sephiroth, something which no one should be able to do without Mako enhancements. Even with those enhancements, only another First could even come close to matching him in speed and strength.

Was Sephiroth really holding back that much in the fight or was the kid really just that good?

Something wasn’t adding up and he didn’t like it.

There was a knock on the door and Angeal walked in followed by Zackary. He raised a questioning eyebrow at the Second Class who had come in as well, but didn’t say anything. He just wanted answers and who this kid was and what was going on.

“Director Lazard isn’t going to pleased if you wear a groove in the floor,” Angeal said.

“I don’t care. I want to know what this kid is. Was Sephiroth holding back in the fight?”

“No more than he does with Zack.”

“Hey!” the boy exclaimed.

“It is curious, though,” Angeal continued, causing Genesis to pause his pacing. He looked up at his childhood best friend in question. “The kid faltered in the fight with Sephiroth, but he looked like he was beating himself up over something. His expression reminded me of when Sephiroth failed a mission.”

Genesis frowned at that, curious of what that meant. Was it possible that the kid was another of Hojo’s experiments even though Sephiroth had never hinted that he’d seen the Cadet before? Then again, his other friend wasn’t aware of every single thing Hojo got his claws into so it was possible.

They stood in silence, both First Class SOLDIERs trying to figure out what was going on while Zack just looked confused.

“Sephiroth failed missions?” Zack suddenly asked.

“That’s all you got from that?” Genesis asked, rolling his eyes. “Really, puppy, you need to pay more attention to the important facts.”

“I agree.”

Genesis couldn’t help the chuckle as the puppy yelped, leaping a foot in the air at the sound of Sephiroth’s voice behind him. The man behind him watched, lips quirking upwards in some semblance of a smile. Even though it happened many times, Zack never seemed to catch on to the fact that they all got amusement from sneaking up on the guy.

“What do you make of that kid?” Genesis wondered, looking at his silver haired friend.

“He’s... interesting,” Sephiroth spoke, thinking out his words as he said them.

“Anything else?”

“When I was fighting him, he was matching me blow for blow, but there was something in his eyes when he faltered.”

“What do you think it was?” Zack asked, looking intrigued.

Sephiroth frowned and said, “It could be anything. But he… intrigues me.”

“Of course you’re intrigued,” Angeal said, a smile playing across his lips. “The last person who had the balls to stand up to you was Genesis and look how that turned out.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Genesis asked, giving the impression that he was offended. His two friends, however, knew that he was just as amused with Angeal’s comment. It was true that no one dared talk back to Sephiroth unless they wanted to be stabbed by Masamune. “So, what do you want to do about the kid?”

Sephiroth looked at the other two Firsts thoughtfully. Genesis knew that they all wanted to have eyes on the Cadet at all times, though that would be impossible. They had missions and all of them could be away at the same time, not to mention they still needed sleep even though the Mako ensured it was less than a normal human.

His lips twitched upwards, causing Zack to yelp and run behind Angeal in fear. Genesis looked at his friend curiously, wondering what was going on.

“I have an idea,” was all they got before the silver haired man walked out of the office.

Genesis and Angeal exchanged looks before heading after him. Whatever it was, they wanted to know.

**

“I’m sorry, I don’t think I heard you right. You want to do  _ what _ ?”

Angeal frowned as he stood off to the side, watching Genesis’s reaction to what Sephiroth had just informed Director Lazard of. It wasn’t a request that he’d made, it was a statement as though he was positive that he would get his way. Then again, this was Sephiroth they were talking about. As long as he did what was requested of him, he got his way.

He had always talked down about doing it, not understanding why Angeal had chosen to do it himself. He didn’t have the patience, that much they all knew. And he would probably get bored if he had to do it for more than a few days.

“You can not go back on this,” Lazard stated, looking at the General. “Once you both sign the form, you are responsible for everything. His failures are your failures.”

“I understand that completely.”

“This is insane,” Genesis stated. “You completely blew Angeal off when he took the puppy in. You didn’t want anything to do with mentoring anyone.”

Angeal watched closely as Sephiroth said, “I can change my mind, Genesis.”

The dark haired First watched closely, knowing the reserves that everyone had about Sephiroth agreeing to this. He may like that the Cadet spoke back to him, but it would get old quick and there was no doubt that he would end up pushing the kid onto them. Or more specifically onto Angeal.

Angeal sighed softly before deciding to put an end to the argument. He looked at everyone as he said, “I’ll be there to step in as well if it’s needed.”

Sephiroth looked back at his friend and there was a moment where Angeal thought he would be told off for insinuating that he couldn’t do it before nodding and turning back to the director. The man behind the desk sighed softly and nodded in agreement.

“Very well,” Director Lazard said before signing the form and handing it to the General. “Give him the offer.”

The General took the paper and walked out of the office before Genesis turned to his best friend and demanded, “You’re just going to let him do this? You know what he’s like.”

“The kid’s good, Genesis,” Angeal sighed. “Neither of us can deny that, but I think even though the kid’s pretty much a spitting image of Sephiroth’s personality, I have a feeling this might do both of them some good.”

“You know he’s just going to pawn this off on you.”

“But it may give us some answers,” Angeal softly said. “Like why this kid is so cold. I mean, we all know why Sephiroth is, but this kid… something doesn’t seem right.”

“What do you suspect?” Lazard asked.

Angeal shook his head, admitting the unknown. The boy didn’t have the appearance of being from Wutai nor did he act like someone who they should suspect. Someone who was looking to take down Shinra wouldn’t be sticking out so much. They wouldn’t be trying to be noticed like this boy was.

“Keep an eye on him.” The two looked over at the Director in surprise and confusion. “If he’s as good as you say, I don’t want the Turks making a play for him.”

“I don’t think he would go,” Angeal assured the man. “Turks are about stealth, but this kid acted like he didn’t care about anything until Sephiroth became involved. I believe I’ve overheard many of the instructors say that the kid acts like he’s bored. Almost like none of this isn’t a challenge.”

Zack came in, panting as if he’d just run a marathon and said, “I-I just saw… Kunsel said Sephiroth wants the kid as…”

“As his apprentice. We know.”

Zack gasped for breath as he laughed softly and said, “So much for… running all the way to… tell you.”

“Zack.” Angeal’s gaze flickered to the director in curiosity. “What do you make of the boy? From what I understand, he’s quite something.”

The burly First watched his apprentice think things over before saying, “He’s really quiet. I don’t think I had even heard him speak until he killed the Hydra. From talking to Kunsel, he doesn’t like to be in the spotlight. I guess he was offered to take the exam early, but he declined. I don’t… I don’t think he meant to show how good of a swordsman he was on our mission. He only did it because my sword went flying away from me.”

“Zack,” Angeal sighed, shaking his head.

“That class that you, Gen, and Sephiroth did, though… all of the other Cadets, from the ones I’ve spoken to, were all shocked that he put himself out like that.”

“And when did you have time to do this, Puppy?” Genesis asked with a smirk. “I thought Angeal had you training.”

The Second Class SOLDIER blushed and mumbled something about happening to pass by some of the Cadets, which they all knew would be impossible with the fact that Zack was supposed to be training on the SOLDIER floor. Angeal decided to give him the benefit of the doubt, though. They all wanted more information on this boy.

“Anything else?”

**

Cloud, for the first time in his life, was speechless. He was standing face to face with his Commanding Officer and General Sephiroth, trying to process what he had just been told. He was being offered to have the General himself as his mentor. He was being told that he would training under the man he wanted the attention of.

_ “I won’t stop you from going, but please. Please promise me that you won’t allow yourself to stand out. I don’t know what I would do if they found you.” _

He felt their eyes on him, causing him to say, “I’m honored, Sir. But…”

“You would like time to consider.” He nodded in agreement, swallowing thickly. “I will give you until the end of tomorrow to decide.”

As soon as the General left, Cloud looked to his Commanding Officer for permission to leave. The man looked at him and said, “You know this is a one in a lifetime opportunity, Cadet. You may never get this chance again.”

“I’m aware, Sir.”

“As long as you are, you’re excused.”

Cloud nodded and headed back to the barracks, sitting down on his bed with a frown on his face. He put his head in his hands as he tried to consider all the possibilities. He had promised his mother that he would stay out of the spotlight. He knew that he had made a mistake out on the Mission, saving the Lieutenant and then trying to correct it by lying on the report. He had thought that the SOLDIER would like that he put him in good light.

With a deep breath, he left the barracks again and went into one of the training rooms he knew would be empty. It was dinner time and no one would be in there, but he also didn’t want to sit in the depressing barracks. At least here, there was no one who could come in and bother him.

He pulled out his PHS and stared at it before dialing a number that scared him more than anything.

_ “Strife residence.” _

“Mom?”

_ “What happened? Did he find-?” _

“No. I haven’t seen him. I don’t know if he even realizes…” He shook his head. “I messed up and I don’t know what to do.”

He proceeded to explain everything that had happened in the past few days, his mother just listening to everything. She didn’t interrupt him once, just letting him get everything off his chest. It felt good, he had to admit to just be able to talk to her despite how tense their relationship was.

_ “So he offered to mentor you after you talked back to him.” _

“Yeah, but… I don’t know if I should take it. You told me not to reveal too much, but when he gave me an order that was wrong, I… I…”

_ “You’re just as stubborn as your brother. Ultimately this is your decision, Cloud.” _

“What if he… what if he finds me?”

_ “If this is what you want, you have to risk it. Just as you risked joining the army.” _

He remained silent at that when the door opened. He looked over to see Lieutenant Fair in the doorway. He frowned, unsure of what the Second wanted, but whatever it was it couldn’t be good.

“I have to go, Mom. I-I’ll let you know what happens and what I decide.”

He hung up and pocketed his phone as the Second walked towards him. He knew that he should stand at attention like a good little Cadet, but he couldn’t bring himself to. He just wanted to be alone and clear his thoughts. He had to figure out what he was going to do and he only had a day to do it.

The man sat down next to him and said, “I heard about Sephiroth wanting to be your mentor.” He didn’t answer. “You know, he didn’t know why Angeal wanted to mentor me when I became a Third. But I think he sees something in you to make him change his mind.”

“An insubordinate Cadet?” Cloud reluctantly muttered.

“Maybe. You’re only one of two people who has ever talked back to him. Angeal said that Genesis wound up in the infirmary when he did it, but I think he might have said that to make sure I didn’t do it.”

They sat in silence, Cloud mulling the pros and cons over in his head while the other man seemed to be fine sitting in silence.

“Who are you hiding from?” finally came from the Lieutenant’s mouth.

Cloud’s entire body tensed, preparing to run away from the room. He would do whatever he had to in order to survive, even if he was hunted down for abandoning his position.

“I won’t tell anyone,” Lieutenant Fair assured him. “You might want to make calls like that down in the slums or something, though, because I could hear you in the hall.”

He took off at a run out of the room, not waiting to be excused. He had to get away, had to make certain that he wasn’t found out. He felt like he couldn’t breathe, couldn’t think. All that mattered was he get away and no one found out. No one could find out. He would be sent back to him and he couldn’t go back. He couldn’t do that to his mother.

He ran into someone, causing him to stumble back before a pair of strong arms grabbed him and led him through a door, closing it behind them. He stumbled, blinking back the tears that blurred his vision before seeing longer black hair and a concerned expression.

“Breathe,” came the familiar voice. “In and out. I don’t need you to pass out on me.”

Cloud’s breath came out in choked gasps as he tried to force himself to calm down. The voice was right, it would be worse if he passed out. He would go to the infirmary and it would open him up to being taken. He had to calm down, stop his shaking.

As soon as his breath was even, he looked up to see Commander Hewley looking at him in concern. He looked away, wiping the tears that had escaped during his panic attack. It had been years since he’d had one. They normally came from the nightmares that he’d had of before.

“Are you okay?”

He nodded, coldly saying, “I’m fine.”

“Was it the offer from Sephiroth?”

He shook his head, unable to stop the small twitch of his lips. He sighed and admitted, “It wasn’t the General. I… I called my mom and someone overheard something. I got… I panicked and ran, which isn’t like me.”

“It must’ve been bad if it’s enough to give you a panic attack when you faced down a Hydra.” The Commander sat down next to where he was leaning against the wall. Cloud knew that the man probably took his silence as confirmation, but was glad he didn’t push the subject. “It’s not good to keep everything bottled up. I know that Sephiroth does the same thing.”

Cloud took a deep breath before asking, “Can I guarantee that you won’t tell anyone?”

“SOLDIER’s honor.”

He nodded and muttered, “My… my mother took me away from my father. Ran away with me and we’ve been hiding since. She always said to keep my head down and not stand out with anything I did.”

“Did your father ever hurt you?” He frowned as he looked up at the man. “There had to be a reason why she ran away.”

“He’s a scientist,” he admitted before seeing a grimace on the Commander’s face. “Guess I don’t have to say anymore? He would perform experiments on me, my mother didn’t find out until a week before we left when I was well enough to go.

“I was so careful. I excelled at my classes here, but not enough to stand out too much. With the Hydra… Lieutenant Fair was going to be killed and Cadets and Infantrymen are merely cannon fodder, right?” The man beside him grimaced at that, but didn’t deny it. “I tried to let him say that he was the one to kill it in order to protect myself.”

“Makes sense,” Commander Hewley spoke. “I assume the sword fight with Sephiroth was something else that wasn’t meant to happen?”

He shook his head. “I got frustrated and I knew that I was holding it correctly.”

They sat in silence for a while longer before Angeal asked, “Are you going to accept?”

“I don’t know. I don’t want to be…”

“Let’s put it this way. If you’re being mentored by Sephiroth, you have the protection of all the Firsts. Whoever your father is, he won’t be able to touch you.”

Cloud nodded and muttered, “Thanks for listening to me.”

“Any time you need an ear, let me know.”

The blond nodded and mumbled, “I should head back to the barracks.”

Angeal stood up, saying, “I'll walk you.”

“You don't have to.”

“I know.”

Cloud ducked his head as they walked back to the barracks in silence. He couldn't help but wonder how he had gotten into this position. How could he be so careless that Lieutenant Fair was probably thinking he was a traitor? How had he been so weak that Commander Hewley had been able to get most of the story about his father out of him with just a few choice questions?

Was Commander Hewley serious about having the protection against his father? Even though he knew that his father was looking for him? Was it just some ploy to get what they wanted? Did they just want him for his skill?

“Cadet?” He looked at the Commander as they stopped at the door to the barracks. “Have a good night.”

“You too, Commander. And thanks.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, I have a question for all my readers, because I'm not certain where to end on the next chapter that I'm working on. Do you guys like cliffhangers or do you prefer longer chapters without a cliffhanger?


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genesis threatens the Cadets with fireballs, Cloud makes his decision, and he runs into the one person he was trying to hide from.

Cloud had never had such a hard time in his classes before. He had barely gotten any sleep the night before, not counting the fact that he had patrols as well. He had been thinking over his options as well as the conversation he’d had with Commander Hewley during his moment of weakness. There were too many variables in the equation that it just made his head hurt and, by the time he’d fallen asleep, he’d only been able to rest for about thirty minutes before he had to be awake for his classes.

He had managed to stay awake in his classes just barely, though his mind was elsewhere. In the combat classes, he had to focus more even though he was still more than able to hold his own.

Once he got to his last class before he had to give an answer, though, he knew that nothing good could come of this. Inside the training room were Commander Rhapsodos and Lieutenant Fair and sitting on a table that had been brought in, there was a row of Materia. He could pick out the different types, but it was impossible to tell exactly what specific Materia it was without picking it up.

“Fall in,” came the order, causing everyone to move in and stand at attention. Commander Rhapsodos paced in front of the Cadets before stopping and saying, “I will tell you right now, it was either this or a Mission in Icicle Inn and since I don’t do cold, I’m covering while your instructor freezes in the snow.”

No one laughed, too afraid of the Commander to make any sounds. The only sound in the entire room was a cough from the Lieutenant, though it could’ve been to cover a laugh.

“You will either pay very close attention to what I teach you or we will end up playing a little game that the puppy likes to call…”

They all looked at Lieutenant Fair, who gulped and mumbled, “Dodge Fireball.”

“What’s that, Puppy? I don’t think those without Mako enhanced hearing could understand that.”

“Dodge Fireball, sir,” came the answer again, only louder this time with a squeak in his voice.

A few of the Cadets gulped nervously as they turned their gaze back to the Commander. The man walked back towards the table and picked up a Materia, holding it up for everyone to see. It was a red orb that he could easily identify as a Summon, not that they had any experience in Class with it. They had only really used Cure Materia to patch themselves up after their other classes.

“You,” Commander Rhapsodos said, looking at one of the Cadets who started shaking in his boots as soon as he was called on. “What kind of Materia is this?”

“A-A fire, Sir?” the boy answered.

“Not even close,” came the answer, the boy flinching as if he was about to be hit by a fireball. “Let’s try… Strife.”

Cloud stared at him with a blank expression and said, “Summon Materia, Sir.”

“And why don’t your comrades know this?”

“It hasn’t been covered in class,” he answered, keeping his expression neutral. “We’ve only been focusing on Cure as most of the Cadets have a hard time using it. We’re training it on ourselves to heal from the injuries in our other trainings.”

“And I suppose you fall in that category, Cadet?”

It may have been the exhaustion or the adrenaline keeping him awake, but he couldn’t help himself as he said, “There’s been no need for me to try, Sir. I haven’t been injured during training.”

“Can someone confirm this?” A couple of weak nods were the only answer received. “So we sent out SOLDIER with a single Cadet who has no field experience and can not use Cure to take out a Hydra.”

“Gen,” Lieutenant Fair spoke for the first time. “I didn’t need a cure. It’s fine.”

“It doesn’t matter that you didn’t need a Cure. What matters is they send someone competent-”

“I said that I never had the need to use a Cure in class,” Cloud spoke up, cutting off the Commander’s rant. His eyes were narrowed and he could feel the adrenaline in his veins. He knew that he would come to regret this, but he was getting frustrated at being called out. “I never said that I didn’t know how to use Materia.”

Everyone went dead silent at that as Commander Rhapsodos put down the Summon Materia before reaching over and grabbing a Magic Materia. Cloud was staring back at the Commander, refusing to look away or give in. He could feel his annoyance rising at the Commander calling him out on things that weren’t true.

“Since your squadmate has decided that he has a hot head, I think we should have a little-”

“Strife.” Everyone stiffened at the voice coming from the doorway. Even Cloud’s body tensed at the sound, unsure of what was happening. Surely his comment hadn’t been overheard. “Come with me.”

Cloud moved towards the door, feeling everyone’s eyes on him. He stared the man who had called him out in the eye, trying to decide if he wanted an answer to the offer or if he was in trouble for back talking a commanding officer.

He stepped into the office, watching the silver haired general sit down behind the desk and say, “If anyone asks, Commander Hewley gave you a lecture on respect and made you clean the training weapons.”

“Sir?” Cloud asked, confused as to what was going on.

“Commander Rhapsodos needs to be reminded that he can’t talk like that to cadets. And you’re welcome for saving you from his fireballs.”

Cloud couldn’t help the quirk of his lips in spite of his confusion and determination to not reveal too much.

“Was it all an excuse to get me out of Materia class, Sir?”

The man frowned, staring him down and saying, “It has been brought to my attention that you are hiding from someone.” Cloud swallowed nervously at that, afraid of what would happen. “Will this affect your time with Shinra?”

Cloud took a deep breath, trying to figure out how to answer. It would definitely affect his time in the military, specifically SOLDIER, but he didn’t want to say that. He couldn’t let himself be fired, though. That would destroy everything he’d worked so hard for.

“No, sir,” he decided to answer. “I panicked a bit. My…” He took a deep breath. It was now or never and he figured he could gain some sympathy points to his advantage. Not to mention it may have been years, but he still felt as though this may be the only person he could actually guarantee to keep his secret considering no one knew that Sephiroth was the son of the Science Department head. “My mother ran away from my father, took me away with her when I was a child. I’ve always been worried about him finding me. He… he wasn’t a good man. I was always a sick child, but it turned out…” He squeezed his eyes shut. “It turned out he was using me for experiments, being a scientist.”

There was silence as General Sephiroth stared at him as if searching for something. Cloud refused to get his hopes up, though. He would never get his hopes up about this.

“I understand,” came the words, seeming to be carefully picked out. “I can relate better than possibly anyone else. Now, I need your answer.”

He thought back to the conversation he’d had the previous night in a moment of weakness. He had been told that he would be protected if he was mentored, but how would that work if the same person he was hiding from worked closely with SOLDIER? How could they possibly protect him from someone even they despised but had to report to on a regular basis?

“I accept, Sir.”

There it was, the damage was done and he would have to live with the consequences. Oh, his mother was going to kill him when she got her hands on him. So much for not sticking out, but if there was any chance he could accomplish his goal this way, he would do whatever it took.

He watched as the man pulled out a piece of paper and slid it across the desk with a pen, saying, “You’ll just need to fill out your personal information. Everything else has already been taken care of.”

He took the pen and carefully filled out the paperwork as he tried to convince himself that he wasn’t making the biggest mistake of his life. He felt like he was selling his soul away, though he was certain it wasn’t too far off. He’d heard for years that SOLDIER was a den of monsters, but that didn’t matter now.

“I do have a question for you, though I’m certain it’s in your file.” He looked up at the silver haired general in question. “You have eyes indicating you’ve already been infused with Mako.”

Cloud tensed slightly before muttering, “Officially, I fell into one of the pools of Mako in Nibelheim.”

“Unofficially, your father?” He nodded in agreement at the assumption. “I will not inform anyone of your father.”

“Thank you, sir,” he mumbled, sliding the paperwork back. “Um, should I go back to Commander Rhapsodos’ class?”

The door opened and Cloud turned to see Commander Hewley walking in and asking, “Shouldn’t he still be in class?”

“I caught him talking back to Genesis. You gave him a lecture on respecting his superiors.”

The commander stared at the general before nodding in agreement. They were just going to let it slide and issue a fake punishment? Would Commander Rhapsodos know that the punishment was fake as well? Would he be punished by the Crimson Commander like the man had been planning?

He stood awkwardly as the General and Commander started discussing a meeting they would be attending later. Neither of them was looking forward to it from what he could tell. It was a part of being over all of the SOLDIERs he was coming to understand.

“You know he needs to have a Mako tolerance test,” Commander Hewley spoke up, apparently done with beating around the bush. “You may as well get it done while the paperwork is going through.”

“Good idea,” the General said. “You can take him for me.”

“He’s your student, Sephiroth. You will not push him off on me this early.”

“I’m not pushing him off on you. I merely need to finish some paperwork before the meeting.”

The dark haired Commander frowned before saying, “You can take him now or tomorrow, but you are the one who’s going to escort him.”

Cloud stared in surprise as he saw actual emotion appear on the General’s face. It was a scowl and his eyes looked almost… was that fear? What did the General have to fear? Unless… no, he couldn’t be talking about going to see  _ him _ . He couldn’t do it. He would rather be trapped in infantry for the entire time of his military career.

“Just request Hollander,” came the voice, sounding as calm and reassuring as it had when Commander Hewley got him to talk about everything the night prior. “I know you don’t like going down there, Seph, but neither do any of us.”

General Sephiroth stood up, staring at Commander Hewley for a moment longer before walking out with the scowl still firmly in place. Cloud frowned before the commander motioned for the Cadet to follow the other man. He took off after him, a feeling of foreboding coming over him as they made their way to Floor Forty-Nine before getting off and going through a door to find what looked like an extremely busy female scientist. Was this Hollander?

The scientist looked over and said, “General, it’s been a while.”

“I need to speak with Hollander,” came the cold response.

“He just left in regards to a problem in Mount Corel. He’ll be back in two weeks.”

“Then get me one of his assistants.”

Cloud stood partially behind Sephiroth, trying to keep himself hidden as the scientist asked, “What for?”

“Genesis has taken on an apprentice and as he’s currently busy, I’ve brought his student down to get tested for Mako tolerance.”

The scientist glanced at Cloud before nodding and walking into the back. Cloud didn’t understand why the silver haired general had lied and said that he was being mentored by Commander Rhapsodos. What was he trying to prevent? Because it certainly wasn’t something he understood.

He remained half-hidden behind the general as he heard a set of footsteps coming towards them. He felt the man in front of him tense slightly, unsure of what had done that to the man. Was it really so dangerous down here?

_ “Whatever you do, stay away from him.” _

_ “But Father-” _

_ “He only wants to hurt you. I’m doing this to protect you, Cloud.” _

The answer to that question came in a voice that made the blood drain from Cloud’s face, his blood running cold as he heard the words, “Sephiroth, I’m surprised to see you down here when it’s not time for your appointment.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know. Almost everyone who reviewed said they wanted a longer chapter, but I swear the next chapter will be up soon. I already have it written and it just needs to be edited so I can guarantee it won't be too long of a wait.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashbacks, crazy scientist tests, threats, and one very unhappy Sephiroth.

_ A boy of six with blond hair and bright blue eyes struggled to keep up with his mother’s fast pace, his hand firmly in her grasp as they walked. He didn’t recognize where they were, but it had felt like they had been walking forever. His feet hurt and he just wanted to go home and cuddle with his big brother, who he knew was getting examined by their father and those were never fun. The little boy had always ended up getting sicker after them. _

_ “Mother, my feet hurt,” the little boy said, stumbling slightly. “Can’t we just go back home to Father?” _

_ He watched as his mother’s expression shifted to one of anger, causing him to flinch. He’d never seen her angry before. When his father was angry, he knew to hide, but seeing his mother angry, he didn’t know what to do. Not that he could escape the hold she had on his wrist. _

_ They eventually came to a stop on a cliff, Cloud able to see the entirety of Midgar in front of him. He stared in awe, never having seen it like this before. He’d been kept home or in his father’s lab his whole life. It wasn’t fair that everyone else could leave if they wanted to. _

_ “Kira.” _

_ Cloud looked up to see a man with short brown hair and a scar on his cheek wearing a suit. He recognized the man as his mother’s friend Veld. His mother had told him that the man was very powerful and could help them if anything ever happened. _

_ “Veld,” came his mother’s voice. “I won’t allow you to stop me.” _

_ “That’s not why I’m here.” He held out a bag and a sheathed sword. “This is for you.” _

_ The little boy watched as his mother opened the bag before saying, “Thank you, Veld.” _

_ “There’s a PHS, untraceable, in the bag. The only number programmed is my personal number. Let me know when you’re safe.” _

_ She nodded in agreement before grabbing Cloud’s hand and starting to walk away as the little boy asked, “Why did he give you that, Mother?” _

_ “We’re going on a trip, Little One,” came the answer, even though it was still harsher than he’d ever heard before. “We’ve got to hurry, though.” _

_ “What about Father and-?” _

_ “They’re not coming. Now we’ve got a lot of ground to cover before nightfall.” _

_ “But I can’t leave Se-” _

_ “You can and you will.” He flinched at her tone before hearing her sigh. “What your father was doing to you is what made you ill. I won’t allow you to remain there where you’re in danger.” _

_ “But-” _

_ “Your brother will be fine. He’ll understand why I took you away. Now let’s keep going.” _

Cloud couldn’t help the groan that escaped him at the pounding in his head. The last thing he remembered was hearing the voice that had haunted his nightmares for so many years. The man who had hurt him and his brother so much that he had always been bedridden because of it. The man who had made his mother take him and abandon his older brother.

He opened his eyes, blinking a bit to clear the fuzziness of his vision before realizing that he was in a laboratory of some kind. He tensed, moving to get up only to find that his hands and feet had been restrained. His heart sped up as he fought the urge to panic and his mother had taught him that panicking was the worst thing he could do if he was ever in this situation.

“You’re awake,” came the voice from his nightmares once more.

Cloud stared at the dark haired man with glasses, his expression going blank. He wasn’t going to give in anymore. He wasn’t the child who only wanted to make his father happy anymore.

“If you can promise that you won’t attack or try to get away, I will release you.”

He hesitated a moment before nodding in agreement.

As soon as the bonds were released, he sat up, rubbing his wrists as he did so. He stared the man in the eyes before lowering them, years of conditioning coming back to him despite how much he didn’t want to. He knew that it was better to be submissive, to follow orders because it meant that whatever happened wouldn’t hurt so much.

“It’s been awhile, Cloud.” Just his name coming from that voice was enough to for him to fight back a shiver that went down his spine. “Imagine my surprise when you just waltz back in here as though you had never left.”

He remained silent, his lips tight.

“Now, I was told that you were Commander Rhapsodos’ student, but Sephiroth’s reaction to your little episode has me assuming otherwise. You realize that he doesn’t know who you are. You’re just something shiny that he’s found, but he will discard you just as you did to him.”

“That wasn’t my choice,” came the words from his mouth before he could stop them. So much for remaining silent.

There was a smile playing on the man’s lips as he said, “It turns out our hypothesis was correct with you. Even though the results from the first test were inconclusive with you and Lieutenant Fair providing conflicting reports on your mission.”

So that was a test, Cloud thought to himself. He should have known it was too much of a coincidence.

“In any case, the paperwork has already gone through and I have no way to stop it other than informing that you do not have a good Mako tolerance.” Cloud opened his mouth to argue. “I will give the truth on the condition that you keep the truth about your relation to myself and Sephiroth a secret. The moment you tell anyone, I will ensure that you remain in my lab as an experiment for the rest of your life. Is that understood?”

Cloud nodded, mumbling a quiet, “Yes, sir.”

“Good. Now remove your shirt so we may get through this procedure.”

He did as he was ordered, his shirt falling onto the table he was still sitting on. He felt the cold stethoscope on his chest and back before his blood pressure was taken. He took deep breaths when he was ordered to and held his arm out at the order, watching as a needle was pressed into his skin and a few samples of blood were taken, though he knew it was probably more than required for the test.

As soon as he saw two more needles, however, he couldn’t help the way his body tensed at the sight. One he could see was liquid Mako, though he didn’t know what the other one was. He wasn’t even certain that he wanted to find out.

“Arm.”

The boy did as he was told, forcing himself to relax and providing the other arm. He knew that if he looked close enough, he would be able to see the small silver scars from all the injections he’d received as a child.

He was injected twice with the two liquids before the clipboard was grabbed and he could hear the scratching of pen on paper.

“Do you know why you passed out?”

_ Because I’m being forced to be confined in a room with the man from my nightmares,  _ he wanted to reply.

“I didn’t sleep last night,” came the answer. “I was running on adrenaline all day and it must’ve run out by the time we arrived here.”

There was a nod before Cloud felt the effects of what he’d been injected with start to take effect. His stomach was cramping, his head was pounding, the room was spinning, and he felt as though he was a child again, barely able to move with how ill he felt.

“My stomach is cramping and my head is pounding.” He didn’t know what had prompted him to give up the truth without being prompted for it.

The Professor nodded and he wrote some things down before handing him a bottle of pills and stating, “Take one a night for your insomnia. They will help you until you receive your first injections at which time we’ll re-evaluate you.”

“Yes, sir.”

He took the pills, knowing that he was going to just flush them. He wouldn’t ever willingly take something like this from a man he hated if he wasn’t being watched.

He was forced to remain on that table for another half an hour as the Professor watched him to make certain there were no more adverse effects. He kept himself sitting up and still, remembering how he’d be smacked or forced into more experiments if he didn’t remain still. The man had never liked him shifting nervously.

“You’re free to go. Don’t forget of our agreement and come back in a week for your first set of injections.”

Cloud nodded stiffly as he forced himself to walk normally out of the room. His legs felt like they would give out any moment and the room was spinning worse than before, but he couldn’t be in there any longer. He didn’t dare be there for longer than was required.

As soon as he was in the hall, he caught sight of the General speaking with Commander Rhapsodos. They both looked up at him and the taller of the two men walked over, looking at him in concern.

“I have to come back next week for my injections,” he mumbled, his eyes still downcast submissively.

“Are you still in any pain?”

He blinked in surprise, looking up at the silver haired man before mumbling, “The room won’t stop spinning.”

“And Hojo let you out like that?” Commander Rhapsodos questioned.

“I didn’t tell him, sir. I couldn’t… I couldn’t stay in there.”

“Understandable.”

There was suddenly the sound of footsteps, causing Cloud to flinch at the loud sound before he heard Commander Hewley say, “He doesn’t look well.”

“He didn’t inform Hojo of all his symptoms.”

There was movement as the General said, “Take him to my quarters and lay him in the guest room. Do not touch anything while you are there.”

A hand was placed on Cloud’s shoulder, causing the boy to flinch before Lieutenant Fair said, “Yes, sir.”

He felt himself be led through the halls until they were in the elevator, where he slumped against the wall, trying to stop everything from spinning. His head was also back to pounding and he didn’t want to move from where he was. The metal felt cool against him and was helping at least a little.

“Seph said that you passed out,” Lieutenant Fair said as he led the Cadet through this new hallway. “I’ve always dealt with Hollander. Is Hojo that terrifying?”

Cloud just mumbled, “It was from lack of sleep.”

“Yeah, you did look tired in your Materia class. Hey, did Angeal really lecture you about talking back to Genesis or did Sephiroth just say that so it didn’t seem like you were getting favoritism?”

They reached a door and the dark haired man inserted a key card. As they made their way through the door, the spinning became worse and he mumbled that he needed the bathroom. The Lieutenant took him into the room, Cloud barely making it to the toilet before the contents of his stomach made an appearance.

He rested his head on the cool porcelain as Lieutenant Fair walked back in with a glass of water. He shakily accepted it, sipping the cool liquid.

“Don't tell Sephiroth I went rummaging through his cupboards,” he said as Cloud tried to stop his hands from shaking. “Are you doing any better?”

“I’ll be fine,” he mumbled, clutching his hands together. “It… it’s not the first…” He shook his head, trying to clear it. “I’ll be fine.”

“I’ve never seen anyone have a reaction like this to Mako before.”

He shook his head, knowing it wasn’t a Mako reaction. It was something else entirely and he wasn’t sure of what to think. It could have been nearly anything and he wouldn’t even know where to start looking.

Once he was certain he wouldn’t vomit again, he stood up and stumbled out of the bathroom. Lieutenant Fair grabbed him and took him into a bedroom this time. It was plain white with an oak bed frame, book shelf, and desk. He frowned, unsure of what to make of it.

“Lay down and take a nap,” came the order.

“But… barracks…”

“You’re not staying down there anymore. We’ll probably grab your things when you’re up and running again.”

If Cloud wasn’t so weak, he would have asked what was meant. Instead, he was set down on the soft bed and almost instantly passed out, glad for the nothingness that overcame him.

**

Sephiroth couldn’t help the scowl on his face as he leaned against the wall, glaring at the entrance to the lab. Out of all the times he wished Hojo would kick him out and refuse him access to the lab, it had to be the one time he wanted to remain. When the Cadet had collapsed, he’d swiftly turned around to catch him before he fell, worried that there was something wrong with him physically. Hojo had directed him to put the kid of the table and then leave.

He knew that he had missed a meeting, but he really wasn’t in the mood to care about it at the moment. He was more worried about what Hojo was doing to the kid in there that was taking three hours. Had the boy even woken up or was he being used as one of the Professor’s sick experiments?

“Did Hollander kick you out?” He looked over at Genesis, his scowl not changing before his gaze moved back to the door across the hall. “You can’t really be mad if the kid wanted privacy for the-”

“Hollander’s out of town,” was the only reply Genesis received.

The Crimson Commander swore under his breath and asked, “How long have you been out here?”

“Three hours, five minutes, thirty two seconds.” His friend walked over and leaned against the wall next to him. “I informed Hojo that you are the one mentoring Strife.”

“He won’t believe it once he sees the paperwork.”

“As long as Cloud can get through this, we can have Hollander perform everything at a later time.” Anything to keep the spiky haired blond away from his father. “If he’s not out of there in ten minutes, I want you to go in and-”

As if on cue, the door opened and the blond Cadet walked out of the room looking stiff and a little out of it, but it didn’t look as though Hojo had done anything. At least that was the appearance of things until the door shut and the kid stumbled a bit.

“I have to come back next week for my injections,” he mumbled, looking just as submissive as Sephiroth himself did when he came out of an appointment with that man.

“Are you still in any pain?” Sephiroth asked.

The kid blinked in surprise, looking up to meet Sephiroth’s eyes before mumbling, “The room won’t stop spinning.”

“And Hojo let you out like that?”

Sephiroth had to agree that it wasn’t as though Hojo would let the kid out if he hadn’t fully recovered from everything with the exception of the little side effects Mako would cause.

“I didn’t tell him, sir. I couldn’t… I couldn’t stay in there.”

“Understandable.” He did understand completely, probably more than the others would.

The sounds of two sets of footsteps echoed through the abandoned hall and Sephiroth couldn’t help his lips twitching downwards into a frown as he watched the boy flinch at the sound. It was obvious that the spinning wasn’t the only thing giving him pain.

“He doesn’t look well,” Angeal commented, a concerned look on his face.

“He didn’t inform Hojo of all his symptoms.”

That was all he had to say and the burly First just nodded in acknowledgement. Sephiroth pulled out the key card to his apartment and handed it over to Zack, saying, “Take him to my quarters and lay him in the guest room. Do not touch anything while you are there.”

His frown deepened as he saw Cloud flinch at Zack’s hand touching his shoulder. As soon as the Second had the key card in his hand, he led the boy down the hall and out of sight. Once they rounded the corner, Sephiroth headed towards the stairwell, deciding to get the exercise and then he would tear the VR room apart.

The other two Firsts followed him into the VR room, Angeal pulling up a simulation of Banora as he stepped in. None of them spoke as the General took a deep breath to clear his mind. Dizziness and headaches were normal with a tolerance test, but not to the degree it seemed his student had. And those were only if the person hadn’t been exposed previously, which the boy definitely had if their conversation earlier was something to go on.

“I apologize.” He looked over at Angeal in question, not understanding why he was apologizing. “I didn’t realize that Hollander had left until after you took Cloud down to the labs.”

“It’s no one’s fault.”

It truly wasn’t anyone’s fault but the disgusting scientist he happened to share DNA with.

“I’m pretty sure that’s the first time I’ve ever seen Hojo kick his own son out of the lab,” Genesis commented.

“You weren’t-?”

“He passed out from exhaustion and once I set him on the table, Hojo told me to leave.”

That was definitely a cause of concern for all of them. If Hojo hadn’t allowed Sephiroth to be in the laboratory while he was running tests, it was something big. He’d never kicked him out before and the fact that he did now… was there something that Hojo knew about the boy that they didn’t?

“I was going to ask,” Genesis finally spoke up after a few minutes of silence. “Did you ask him about what Angeal’s puppy overheard last night?”

A mere nod was the only confirmation he received. Something about the boy made the silver haired General want to protect him, especially after seeing him so weak when he came out of Hojo’s lab. He wasn’t the same kid who spoke back to his superiors or fought Sephiroth in the training room the day before. This kid reminded him of himself when he was a child.

“How about I order some take-out?” Angeal offered. “It’s been a long day and I need to fill you in on that meeting you missed. Lazard, Rufus, and Veld weren’t too happy that you never showed up.”

“Lazard will understand,” he mumbled.

Of course the Director would understand, especially with how much leeway he gave any SOLDIER when it came to dealing with Hojo. He normally gave them an extra day or two to mentally recover from the insane scientist.

In the end, Angeal went to get take-out and Genesis and Sephiroth headed back to the latter’s apartment. When they knocked, the dark haired Second answered the door with a forlorn expression, letting them in.

“He passed out as soon as he lay down,” Zack informed them. “But he’s been in the bathroom puking most of the time. Whatever Hojo gave him, I don’t think it was just Mako.”

“Of course it wasn’t just Mako,” Genesis stated, rolling his eyes. “It’s Hojo we’re talking about.”

“Um, where’s Angeal?”

“He went to get take-out,” Sephiroth stated before walking to the guest room and glancing in to see the blond had truly passed out, though his boots were next to the door. “He hasn’t woken?”

“He just passed out like five minutes ago. Give him some time.”

Sephiroth sent a message to Lazard, explaining the situation as they waited for Angeal to return with the food. As they ate, he received a message stating that he was excused for the following day.

The others eventually left for the night, Angeal asking to be sent a message as soon as Cloud woke up before leaving. He sighed, running his fingers through his hair as he tried to sort through everything. Why was Hojo so interested in Cloud that he wouldn’t allow Sephiroth to be there?

It was early morning when Sephiroth first heard movement from the guest room. He didn’t bother moving from where he lay across the couch, able to hear everything including if Cloud fell.

There was silence before he heard a small voice say, “Mom, I-I made a mistake and I’m scared. Call me back. Please.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two updates in two days! I couldn't just leave all of my lovely readers hanging with that last chapter.
> 
> As always, please review and let me know what worked and didn't work with this chapter. If you completely hated it, let me know as well.


	6. Chapter 6

Cloud eventually came out of the bedroom after a few moments of silence once he’d left his mother the message. He had his boots in his hand, trying to sneak out and to the barracks before he was found out. His head was still pounding slightly and he felt like he’d been out fighting a pack of Nibel wolves, but he wasn’t dizzy any longer. He just needed to get back before he was disciplined for being out of bounds during lights out.

“Is the bedroom not to your liking?”

He tensed at the voice, panic rushing through him. He’d been told to not get too close to the General. He couldn’t go back there, couldn’t go through that again.

He couldn’t even remember how he’d gotten to his current location. He remembered Lieutenant Fair escorting him somewhere after he’d received the injections, but that was it. He knew that he was forgetting something, though he wasn’t sure what it could be. Everything was still fuzzy and he didn’t like it at all.

“Take a deep breath,” came the commanding voice. “I directed Lieutenant Fair to bring you here last night after you’d received your injections.”

He swallowed thickly, nodding as he stayed where he was, not daring to move. He eventually built up the courage to say, “I need to get back to the barracks, Sir. Before I’m caught out of bounds during lights out.”

“That won’t be a problem. Sit.”

He moved towards the chair off to the side of the couch, nervously sitting down and putting his boots next to the chair. He wasn’t sure what to do at this point. He was in completely uncharted waters.

“Thank you, Sir,” Cloud said. “For letting me spend the night.”

“This isn’t just a one time thing, Strife. Or did you forget where you are automatically promoted to a SOLDIER Third Class while you are mentored by myself?”

“Sorry, sir,” he apologized. “My memory’s still a little fuzzy from yesterday.”

The General stared at him with his piercing emerald eyes before stating, “I will give you one warning. Stay as far away from Hojo as possible. He is not someone you want to be involved with if you can help it."

Cloud fought back the urge to roll his eyes at that statement. He knew better than almost anyone how dangerous the man was when he got his claws in you. He definitely wouldn’t be going down to the science wing if he could help it.

“Sir-”

“Sephiroth.” Cloud looked at the man in surprise. “You are free to call me by name as I am your mentor.”

He nodded, swallowing as he asked, “How many injections do you normally get for the tolerance test?”

“It should just be one. Why?” 

He shook his head, saying, “It’s nothing.”

“I’m surprised you had the reaction you did considering you already had Mako in your body.” All Cloud could do was shrug in answer. “We’ll go down and get your things from the Barracks in a few hours.”

“I’m moving to the Third Class-?”

“No.” He stared in confusion. “Part of being your mentor means that you will be living with me.”

He nodded, able to keep the panic from showing this time. He hated feeling so vulnerable, which was why he started hiding who he was from everyone. He blocked everyone out in order to keep from showing that he was afraid, just a little kid who was in way over his head.

They stayed there, just sitting in silence as Cloud tried to keep himself calm, tried to put his walls up once again. He had to keep those up or he would end up breaking down again and he couldn’t afford that. He couldn’t afford any weakness.

Sephiroth checked his PHS before saying, “Commander Hewley has invited us for breakfast if you think you can stomach any food.”

Cloud just nodded in agreement, putting on his shoes and running his hand through his hair as the General changed into his uniform. They made their way down the hall to a door that Sephiroth knocked on. Lieutenant Fair sleepily opened the door and looked at the two of them before leaving the door open and going back to curl up on the couch.

“Seph?” Commander Hewley called from the kitchen.

Sephiroth walked into the kitchen, Cloud following closely behind him, unsure of what else to do. As soon as the Commander saw him, he gave a small smile.

“Where’s Genesis?”

“He’ll be here shortly,” the burly First answered. “It’s good to see you looking better, Strife.”

“Thank you, sir.”

“Angeal.” He looked at the man in confusion. “Call me Angeal.”

He nodded, mumbling a quiet apology. He missed the curious look that Angeal sent Sephiroth as he cooked. He leaned against the counter, watching and vaguely listening to the conversation.

Just before the food was ready, the door was opened and Commander Rhapsodos walked in. He gave the three in the kitchen a look and said, “I do hope you'll allow me the pleasure of teaching your student to respect his superiors, Sephiroth.”

“It would help if said superior didn't make assumptions based on a vague question he asked,” Cloud replied in annoyance, that slight bite back in his voice.

“Must you antagonize him first thing in the morning, Gen?” Angeal asked, shaking his head.

“Just making sure the bastard didn’t put a collar on Sephiroth’s little pet.”

Cloud bristled at that, but bit his tongue as Lieutenant Fair walked in and started grabbing things to set the table. He moved to help the Second, needing to do something with his hands. He didn’t really have an appetite, but he’d heard how close the First Class was and he didn’t want to force Sephiroth to take care of him.

They all sat down, Cloud forcing himself to eat what was put on his plate even him his stomach protested. It was just like when he was a child, he reminded himself. Trying to assure his mother that he wasn’t too ill to play with his big brother after his studies were finished for the day.

“What are you planning today?” Angeal questioned, looking at his friend.

“Getting Cloud’s things from the barracks and then some additional paperwork,” came the short answer.

Cloud’s PHS went off, indicating a message had arrived. He frowned, pulling his phone out to see a short and to the point message:

_ Your mother’s PHS is no longer active. _

_ The second injection was Zenith. _

_ -Veld _

“What is it?” Lieutenant Fair asked, trying to look over and see what the message said.

“One of the guys from the barracks asking where I was,” he lied. “My CO found out I’m MIA and he isn’t happy.”

That seemed to get the Second Class of his back, but he could tell from their expressions that the others didn’t believe him for a second. He was going to be confronted about it, he was certain, but he wasn’t sure by whom.

He had expected his mother to disappear when he had told her of the offer, but his stomach twisted at the thought of what had been injected into him. He knew of the name, of course, but nothing else other than it had always made him bedridden as a child. Or that’s what his mother had told him when he’d asked. It had felt familiar, the way his stomach twisted, his head pounded, the dizziness...

They finished breakfast before Angeal suggested that Lieutenant Fair take Cloud to get his things from his barracks. He supposed he would have to get to know the Second, but he wanted to know how Sephiroth would explain it off if he was taking the newly placed Third Class down there.

In the end, it was decided that the Lieutenant would come along even though Sephiroth stated that he would be the one taking his student to gather his things. As they walked through the halls, Cloud started thinking back to the day before and the threat he had received. Commander Hew--no, Angeal--had assured him that they would keep him safe. But how was he supposed to believe that after what had happened in the Science lab?

They reached the barracks to find the cadets all lounging around. As soon as the door opened, they all moved to stand at attention. It was obvious that they were uncertain as to why the General was there. At least until they saw Cloud following behind, his face blank as usual.

“Gather your things,” Sephiroth directed him. “I’ve made certain that you won’t be seeing this place again.”

Cloud just rolled his eyes as he walked over and began shoving his belongings into a bag. He could feel the eyes of everyone on him as he slung the bag over his shoulder and picked up the lockbox that had all of his Materia and sentimental items inside.

He turned to look at the General, meeting his eyes defiantly before watching him turn and leave. Lieutenant Fair just grinned as Cloud walked past him before bringing up the rear. He didn’t want to know what all of the Cadets were thinking. Probably that he had been kicked out or something.

“Their expressions were priceless,” the Lieutenant laughed as they stepped into the elevator. “That was the greatest thing I’ve seen in awhile. And that includes you burning a copy of LOVELESS in front of Genesis.”

“I don’t believe he’s forgiven me for that quite yet,” Sephiroth replied, his lips twitching upwards in a semblance of a smirk.

As soon as they reached the apartment, Cloud went straight into the bedroom he had woken up in. He put his things away, making certain that everything was organized before he sat on the bed. He opened the lockbox in front of him and stared at the handgun before pulling out a level one Cure from the very bottom. His fingers ran across the smooth surface as his mind drifted.

_ “Here.” _

_ “What is it?” _

_ “I mastered my Cure Materia last night and it created this in return.” _

_ “Materia can have babies?” _

_ “Don't be stupid. It's yours though. Just don't let Father see. And happy birthday, Little Brother.” _

“Cloud?” He looked up to see the dark haired Second watching him “You have some personal Materia?”

“A few pieces,” he answered with a shrug. “Nibelhiem has natural Mako springs and my mother took me treasure hunting a few times.”

“Can I see them?”

The blond shrugged an pulled out the ones he’d Mastered with his mother’s guidance. He had a few of each type of Materia, including a summon. His Cure Materia, however, was not one that he had laid out for the man to look at.

“That’s quite a collection. You might want to keep these locked away when Genesis is around. He tends to have sticky fingers when it comes to Materia.”

“Noted, sir.”

He began to put them back, remembering how each one had been obtained and used as he did so.

“Why don’t you talk much? I mean, it’s almost creepy how you block your emotions just like Seph-”

“Lieutenant.” The man in question jumped at the sound of his title. “Don’t you have paperwork or some training you’re supposed to be doing?”

“Angeal gave me the morning off of training,” he answered. “Said he wanted me to make sure Spike was okay here.”

Cloud rolled his eyes and snapped, “I’m fine, Lieutenant. I don’t need a babysitter and my name is Cloud, not Spike.”

There was a chuckle from the doorway as the silver haired man said, “As you can see, Zack, he is completely fine. And we have business to take care of anyways.”

“Don’t scare him off, Seph. I like this one.”

**

Angeal frowned as he sat locked away in his apartment, looking at the contents of a file. He had called in a favor from Tseng to get a copy of Cloud’s file from Hojo’s office. He was worried about the reaction he’d had to the Mako when he’d already been exposed to it. Even Zack, who had only slight Mako in his body from the reactor, hadn’t had that bad of a reaction.

Something also told him that the Scientist knew very well that there was something being held back from him. But why not call him out and refuse to allow him into the Soldier program? What exactly what Hojo planning?

The door opened suddenly, making him glance up to see Zack walking in. He had directed Zack to remain with Sephiroth and Cloud all morning just on the off chance that Cloud relapsed.

“They kicked me out,” Zack sighed, flopping onto the couch next to his mentor. “I tried my best.”

Angeal just gave a weak smile in response before going back to the file. As he went through it, he noticed something strange that put him on edge. It looked like there were notes from when Cloud was a young child; notes about keeping him docile and injecting him with a bunch of different things, most of which the First couldn’t even pronounce.

“What is that?” Zack asked, looking over curiously.

“Nothing of interest,” he lied, closing the file. “I assume Sephiroth made Cloud’s transfer out of the barracks a big deal?”

“The barrack was full of Cadets,” came the answer as a grin spread across the Lieutenant’s face. “Seph said that he was making certain that Cloud never be seeing the barracks again. I’m pretty sure they all thought Cloud was getting kicked out."

“Well, he wasn’t lying,” he sighed. “Go get ready and meet me in Training Room 2.”

The boy ran out of the room before Angeal went over to the hidden safe. The First Class all had one and he’d made certain that Zack had no idea that it even existed. There were items that held sentimental value as well as items that were extremely dangerous. He placed the file inside and locked it.

He went down the hall and knocked on Sephiroth’s door. The First opened and looked at his friend before nodding and letting him in.

“Where’s Cloud?”

“His room still,” came the answer.

“I got that file from Tseng. You’re not going to like what’s in it.” Sephiroth’s gaze hardened at those words before Cloud walked out and stared at them in question. Angeal just gave a weak smile. “Hey, Cloud. Do you think we can talk?”

“About what?”

“About what happened with Professor Hojo yesterday.”

He watched as Cloud’s eyes widened slightly before narrowing in anger. The blond calmly said, “He took a few samples of my blood, checked my heart rate and lungs, and injected me with a small dose of Mako.”

“Are you certain that’s all?”

“Yes, sir.” The tone in his voice made it extremely clear that he didn’t want to be asked these questions. “I’m positive that’s all that happened after I woke.”

Sephiroth looked at Cloud for a moment before asking, “Don’t you have your own student to antagonize, Angeal?”

“I was thinking Cloud could use some lessons in Materia alongside Zack.”

“Didn’t Lieutenant Fair learn enough in Commander Rhapsodos’ class yesterday?” Cloud wondered, sounding bored as he looked out the window.

Angeal chuckled and said, “We can certainly see. I never did hear how that ended, though I do remember smelling smoke and possibly seeing some burns on a few cadets last night.”

“I don’t see why not,” Sephiroth stated. “I need to speak with Director Lazard anyways.”

Cloud went into his room as Sephiroth left the apartment. It took a few moments and Angeal could hear rustling and what sounded like a gun cartridge being taken out and reloaded before the blond teenager came back out. He silently followed behind Angeal, who led him to the elevator.

“Cloud,” he said as soon as the doors closed. “I apologize for asking about the question earlier. I was able to obtain your medical records out of concern and what I found… were you aware that Shinra had medical records from your childhood?” The newly appointed Third didn’t respond. “Was Hojo an associate of your father’s?”

“You could say that,” came the answer before the doors opened, ending the discussion.

They stopped outside the training room to hear shouts that Angeal recognized as Zack’s. He walked in before stopping and shaking his head with a sigh once he saw that Genesis was the reason for the shouting. He was throwing fireballs, forcing the Second to run around, trying to dodge them.

“Do you have to antagonize my pupil?” he asked, leaning against the wall.

“Just warming him up for you,” came the response with a smirk in the redhead’s voice. “So Seph shoved the kid off on you after just one day?”

Angeal glanced over to see Cloud’s muscles tense slightly before he assured the man, “I offered. Sephiroth had to talk to Lazard about the missed meeting yesterday.”

“Good. I want to see what the kid knows.” Genesis threw one last ball of flame at Zack, causing the Second to yelp in pain as it caught his arm. “Strife, come heal him.”

Angeal watched as Cloud walked over to the table and picked up a Materia without even glancing at it before continuing over to where Zack was standing with the burn still smelling up the room. The boy cast a Cure, completely healing the wound over.

“Anything else?” Cloud asked, a bite in his tone.

Genesis handed him another Materia and said, “Cast this on the Dummy.”

“Come on, Gen,” came Zack’s moan from the other side of the room. He was definitely staying as far away from the Crimson Commander as possible. “The kid has enough Mastered Materia to at least give you some kind of run for your money.”

That made both Firsts pause as Genesis said, “Cadets don’t use Materia other than cure.”

“It’s my own personal Materia. Mother used to say it was a scavenger hunt and take me up to the Mako Springs outside of Nibelhiem to find them. For every one I found, she made me Master it myself. Otherwise she would threaten to take them to Rocket Town and sell them.”

“Then you should have no problem with-”

Cloud cut off Genesis by casting a Mastered Thunder on the dummy near where Zack was standing, causing Angeal’s own student to yelp and jump away. All that was left was a now-black dummy and the smell of burning plastic. As soon as he had finished the spell, Cloud turned back to Genesis and showed his bracer along with two Materia in it.

“Thunder and Ice. Interesting combination.”

“They were the first two I Mastered,” he said with a shrug of his shoulders.

“Do you have any that aren’t Mastered?”

Cloud shook his head before Zack bounded over, saying, “Yeah you do. That Cure that you were holding earlier. I didn’t think that was Mastered.”

“So you haven’t been able to Master even a cure?”

Angeal fought back a groan, knowing that Genesis was just trying to see how far under his skin he could go. It was the same thing he’d done to Sephiroth just after they’d met. It had ended with Genesis having to use a Cure to heal his arm where Sephiroth had stabbed him clean through.

“Genesis,” Angeal warned.

Genesis just waved him off as he said, “No wonder you said that you couldn’t use a Cure.”

“That’s enough,” Angeal stated, stepping forward even as he saw the anger and hurt flash through the blond’s eyes. “He is not Sephiroth so stop attempting to push him.”

“He certainly acts like it.”

“I don’t care if he acts like Rufus Shinra. That does not give you any right to bully him. You’re here to teach him and nothing else.”

“He has to have a thick-”

“Thick skin that only someone who’s been kicked down and forced to pull himself up again has?” Cloud questioned, getting the attention of his three superiors. Angeal had to admit that he was surprised the kid would speak up. Then again, this was an argument with Genesis, who he seemed to enjoy arguing with almost as much as Sephiroth. “Does being injected with unknown substances from the time I was born until I was six count as having thick skin? Spending most of your childhood sickly? Taken away from the only life, the only family you’ve known create that so-called thick skin?”

Angeal looked over at his best friend to see him stunned for probably the first time in his life. He wasn’t sure why Cloud had come out and say all of it, but he was almost certain that the Third was regretting his decision as soon as it had come out. His eyes gave it away that he hadn’t meant to say something before he turned and walked out of the room as fast as he could without it seeming that he was running away though they all knew that was the case.

As soon as the boy was gone, Genesis whispered, “I didn’t…”

“You didn’t think,” Angeal stated. “I’m almost positive that he’s still unstable from whatever Hojo did to him yesterday and you made it even worse.” He looked between his best friend and his apprentice. “Do not tell anyone about this, not even Sephiroth. Zack, stay here and practice with Genesis.”

The burly First turned on his heel and walked out, hoping that he would be able to find Cloud soon. He didn’t have his access card or his Third Class uniform yet, though he had a feeling that wouldn’t be a problem. If they had any questions, he just had to direct them to Lazard or to any of the First Class. He wanted to apologize for Genesis, to assure Cloud that he had nothing to fear.


	7. Chapter 7

Genesis stood in a stunned silence as he stared at where the boy Sephiroth was now mentoring had disappeared through. He wasn’t quite certain what to make of that outburst the kid had about his comment. He hadn’t thought that he’d been pushing the kid too hard, just trying to see how far he could go. He was curious of this boy who reminded him so much of Sephiroth that it was almost frightening.

As Angeal left after the kid, he took a deep breath before looking at Zack and saying, “Do whatever you want. I won’t tell Angeal if you slack off today.”

“So Spike really was messed up,” Zack whispered. “I thought… he didn’t really act like he had been hurt growing up. I mean, all I knew was that he was raised by his mother and his father had died when he was young.”

That was all Genesis had been aware of as well. Only what was written in the file, which wasn’t a lot about his past. There never was enough information about a man’s past in their file, only what was required usually. And sometimes, even that could be only part of the truth.

“Do you think it's the person who experimented on him he's hiding from?” Zack quietly asked. “I mean, it would make sense that he was scared that they would find him.”

“Zack.” He met the Second’s eyes, his own gaze hardening. “You heard Angeal. Don’t speak of this to anyone. Forget you even heard about it.”

The Lieutenant frowned, opening his mouth before shutting it and nodding in agreement. Forget that they had even heard the words coming from the kid’s mouth. Like that was even possible, but Genesis was a man of his word if nothing else.

Leaving the dark haired man behind, he left the room, wondering where Angeal and Strife had gotten to. He walked down the hall when he paused at the sound of Angeal correcting someone’s stance. He walked in to see that his best friend and the kid were both sitting against the wall and watching some of the Seconds practice.

As soon as he met Angeal’s eyes, they hardened and he understood the warning clearly. When Angeal wanted to protect someone, he would protect them from absolutely everyone including his own friends. That was what he’d done for Sephiroth, what they’d both done for the General.

He walked over and stared at the kid, saying, “Look. I’m not the greatest person in the world and I don’t like going past someone’s limit which is why I push them to it. So I know never to hit it again. And I know I shouldn’t have done something like that when you were still sort of out of it with the Mako Tolerance test. But you act so much like Sephiroth that it infuriates me at times and I should really think before I do something like this. I just-”

Genesis paused mid-rant, watching in confusion as Strife’s shoulders shook silently. Was this another reaction of the Mako that had been injected into his body? Was it something else entirely?

“You were right,” came the soft voice, a laugh in the tone that confused Genesis. “He does love to hear himself talk.”

Angeal just gave a small smile and said, “Just wait until you hear him quoting Loveless constantly. You’ll want to burn his copy of it.”

“Wait,” Genesis stated, looking between the two in annoyance. “So I came in here and ranted about all of that just so you could prove a point?”

“No,” Strife said. “I came to be alone. I wasn’t expected Com...Angeal to follow me and he started explaining to me how you like to push people and hear your own voice. I do accept your apology though.” Genesis stared at him, completely dumbfounded. “That is what you were trying to accomplish with that speech, correct?”

Genesis nodded in agreement, still trying to find his voice again. He wasn’t sure what this kid was playing at, but ever time to spoke, it did sound as though he was speaking to Sephiroth.

“How do you do that?” Genesis questioned. “It feels like I’m talking to Sephiroth.”

Strife shrugged in answer when Angeal’s phone made a sound, indicating a message. He looked at it before pocketing the phone and saying, “You’re wanted in Director Lazard’s office.”

“Come on,” Genesis sighed. “I’ll take you since you don’t have the correct clearance yet.”

The Third nodded in agreement and stood up as Angeal said, “Try not to antagonize him, Gen.”

Genesis merely shot the other First a look before he left the room with Strife. The two silently walked down the hall and went to the elevator. As he looked down at the smaller boy, he noticed some other similarities that Strife had compared to Sephiroth. He shook his head, telling himself that the boy was similar in personality so much so that he was trying to find additional links that weren’t there.

They ended up walking into Director Lazard’s office to find Sephiroth, Lazard, and Veld. Genesis raised an eyebrow at Sephiroth, silently asking why the head of the Turks was in there as well. It wasn’t normal unless they were going on a big Mission, which the biggest mission was going to be Wutai and, well…

“Cloud,” Lazard said, holding his hand out. Genesis watched as Strife accepted the handshake. “It’s good to finally meet face to face. Lazard, Director of SOLDIER. I hope Commander Rhapsodos hasn’t been giving you a hard time.”

“When does he not?” Cloud asked, his lips twitching into a semblance of a smirk as he caught Genesis’ gaze.

Genesis just rolled his eyes as Veld said, “It’s too bad they claimed you first.”  He looked at the head of the Turks in confusion. “You would’ve made a fine Turk. I know your mother was hoping we’d get to you first.”

Cloud remained tight lipped at that, though Genesis was even more confused now. Veld knew Strife’s mother? And she’d mentioned that she wanted him to be a Turk? Even though Genesis was confused about this and he could see Sephiroth’s eyes narrow in confusion, the kid didn’t look surprised at all. Just who was this kid?

“I have received your results from Professor Hojo,” Lazard stated. “He had some reservations about your results, but said that overall, there should be no problems.” He handed over a key card. “This is for the SOLDIER floors as well as your apartment. I expect to see great things from you.”

“Thank you, sir,” Cloud said, pocketing the key card.

“Is that all?” Sephiroth questioned.

“I would like to know a definitive answer on who it was that killed the Hydra,” Lazard stated, looking Strife in the eye.

Genesis had to give the kid props for not backing down as he said, “Lieutenant Fair was the one who killed the beast. As Commander Rhapsodos has stated a few times, how could I possibly do something like that if I can’t even cast a simple cure?”

“I took it back as soon as he cast it on Zack,” Genesis assured the two men who were staring at him. “Don’t worry, Sephiroth. Your student is probably more competent than Angeal’s anyways.”

“I’ll be sure to pass that message along,” Sephiroth stated.

Genesis glanced over at Strife as he watched the Third ask, “She ran again, didn’t she?”

He looked between the boy and the Turk, a frown on his face as he saw the Turk nod and say, “You’re too big of a liability now.”

“I figured she would.” Strife shrugged as though it was no big deal. “I just wished she had told me that she was going to do it. If you talk to her, let her know I’m sorry.”

The head Turk just nodded and walked out of the room before Genesis asked, “You’re friendly with the leader of the Turks?”

“My mother was friends with him,” the blond answered with another nonchalant shrug. “Last I saw him, I was six. And I don’t think he was the leader back then.”

“I would suggest spending the remainder of your day resting,” Lazard stated, looking at the Third Class. “I have a feeling you’ll be needing all the strength you can get for tomorrow.”

The boy nodded in agreement before leaving with Sephiroth. As soon as they were gone, Genesis turned to the director and asked, “What do you think?”

“I think we have a second Sephiroth on our hands,” came the answer. “Though whether that’s a good or bad thing is something we’ll have to wait and see.”

**

Cloud hadn’t anticipated how correct Director Lazard’s warning had been about needing all of his strength. The entire weak left him sore and staggering back to the apartment each night, not really doing much more than having dinner, showering, and passing out on his bed. The only good thing that came from the exhaustion was that he didn’t have nightmares. The ones that had been plaguing him since he joined the army were no longer affecting him. It was also a shock that he didn’t have them after seeing  _ him _ again, though he wouldn’t harp on it too much.

Don’t look a gold chocobo in the mouth? Wasn’t that what his mother had always said?

All too soon, unfortunately, the dreaded day had come where he was being forced back to the science lab had arrived. And Sephiroth had been sent out on a mission -- his father’s doing, he had no doubt -- so he didn’t have anyone waiting for him. He could be trapped there the entire time the General was gone, no doubt. There was nothing that anyone could do.

“Hey, Spike.” He looked up at Zack -- he’d been informed to call the Lieutenant by his first name -- from where he was staring at his porridge. He knew better than to eat before getting Mako -- it had always stuck with him even after his mother had taken him away. “You don’t look too good. Seph’s not pushing you too hard, is he?”

He remained silent, though he shook his head.

“Zack, isn’t it your time for a Mako treatment?” Angeal asked as he sad down next to his pupil.

The dark haired Second groaned and said, “Yeah, but Hollander isn’t back yet.”

“I think you can put up with Hojo one time.”

Cloud tensed at that, looking at the Commander in confusion. He didn’t understand why he was willing to put his student under the care of probably the worst man on Gaia, though he was probably biased. It didn’t make any sense why he would force anyone under that kind of torture.

“You can go through it with Cloud. That way I can wait for the both of you to finish.”

Zack’s eyes widened in shock before he looked at Cloud with a determined expression and nodded in agreement.

“Guess I won’t need this,” the Second said, pushing his tray of food away.

They all sat there before Cloud stood up and started walking towards the exit without a word. He just wanted to get all this over with. If that meant willingly going down there, then he would do it. All this to know a man who he could never tell the truth to.

Instead of taking the elevator, he took the stairs up. He couldn’t help the shiver as he arrived, staring at the door in front of him. Taking a deep breath, he walked inside to find the same scientist from before -- Sephiroth had explained she was an assistant to Hojo.

“Yes?” she asked, her voice clipped.

“Mako treatment,” was the only thing he said.

She nodded and disappeared into the back as he shifted from foot to foot. The door behind him opened again and he glanced back to see Lieutenant Fair and Angeal stepping in. His expression was blank as he regarded them, but on the inside, he was screaming at them to get away while they still had a chance.

“Commander, Lieutenant, you can wait in the hall,” came the voice that made Cloud fight back a shiver.

“Actually, Professor,” Angeal said. “It’s time for Zack’s Mako treatment as well.”

“I’m sure he can wait until Professor Hollander gets back,” the professor stated. “He is Hollander’s patient after all.”

“Man, I was hoping to get it over with,” Zack sighed dramatically. “I mean, everyone says you are the best scientist after all.”

Cloud wanted to scream at the Second Class for being so stupid before Hojo looked at him and said, “You will wait for Hollander to return. End of discussion. I’m a busy man. I don’t have time to take care of his patients as well.”

With that, the two were kicked out of the lab and Cloud taken into the back. He could feel the goosebumps on his arms as he waited for an order. He wanted to be told off, to be injected with something. Anything to take the edge off and make him forget about all this.

“Your little… friends are not permitted here.”

“I had no idea they were coming down,” he stated, his voice void of emotion. “It was not my intention to skip out on anything.”

There was a look of disbelief on the man’s face before Cloud was ordered to strip down and take a seat. He did as was told, forcing himself to remain still as the man took his vitals and took notes.

“Your heart rate is higher than normal,” Hojo stated. “I want your fear hidden the next time I see you.”

“Yes, Father,” came the answer drilled into him from such a young age.

“Professor,” the man coldly corrected.

“Yes, Professor,” he corrected, the word sounding foreign on his tongue.

He was sent to the shower to get disinfected before getting the treatment. He stood outside of the shower for a moment, his mind flashing back to the pain of whatever chemical was used -- he’d never found out. Knowing that he was just going to make things worse by taking longer than expected, he stepped into the shower and felt the sting of the liquid as it hit his skin.

As soon as he got out, he walked back over and sat back down on the cold, hard table. He watched as multiple vials were brought over. Some were Mako and some were other things that he didn’t care to know the names of. The less he knew, the easier it was to pretend it wasn’t happening.

The first injection was the Zenith he recognized from the week before. Taking a deep breath, he forced himself to relax before he was injected. They went through all six of the other substances before Cloud was directed to lay back so the Mako could be injected. He stared at the ceiling, refusing to look towards the needle that was stuck in his arm before he was attached to the bag of Mako. He had known from the first moment that it was undiluted -- hard to mistake it when you grew up playing around natural Mako springs -- and that was even worse than what was normally given to SOLDIERs.

“Tell me,” came Hojo’s voice as Cloud fought to stay awake. “Is Sephiroth suspicious of you yet?”

“No sir,” he answered, blinking out the tears in his eyes. “None of them suspect a thing. I’m merely a boy who fell into a Mako spring when I was a child which is why I had the same eyes as a SOLDIER when I enlisted.”

“Good,” the man stated. “Make certain it stays that way.”

Cloud’s stomach twisted and churned as he felt all of the injections beginning to take effect. He just had to force himself to get through this bag of Mako and then Angeal and Lieutenant Fair were waiting just outside the lab, he told himself. He could get through it without any reaction in front of this man he’d called Father for so long. Once he was out of the room, he could take care of any adverse reactions he’d had.

Once the bag was empty and the needle was removed from his arm, Cloud sat up and looked to the scientist for permission to leave.

“If only those nosy SOLDIERs would mind their own business,” Hojo grumbled, obviously not liking the fact that he couldn’t keep his play thing for longer than required. “Any adverse reactions?”

Cloud opened his mouth to answer before there was the sound of the lab door opening and Commander Rhapsodos’ voice saying, “I was told that my pupil is here.”

“The idiot,” the scientist growled out before looking at Cloud. “Answer the question, boy.”

“No, Professor,” he lied. “I feel fine.”

“Then get out of here,” the man ordered.

Cloud quickly pulled his uniform back on and went to find the Commander in the entrance, antagonizing some poor assistant. As soon as he caught sight of Cloud, though, he grabbed the boy’s arm and pulled him out of the room. Cloud stumbled a little as he left, hoping that it hadn’t been witnessed by the scientist himself.

“Man, I thought Hojo was going to keep you for some crazy experiments,” Zack said. “You don’t look so good.”

Cloud remained silent, his gaze on the floor again. Somehow, going into that lab made him come out feeling defeated and submissive. It was a feeling he’d hated, but it was also trained into him since he could remember.

Obey, don’t ask questions.

They took him up to the apartment where he wound up in the bathroom again. He sat on the floor in cold sweats, shivering as his stomach slowly settled. He hadn’t felt like this in so long, almost forgot what it had felt light. That concoction, whatever it was, had screwed up his body so much more than just the Mako would.

_ “Hey, Stormcloud. How are you feeling today?” _

_ “Cuddles?” _

_ “I have… I have tests Father wants to run.” _

_ “Please?” _

_ “Alright. Just for a few minutes.” _

“Cloud?” He jumped at the sound of Angeal’s voice. “Come on, let’s get you into bed.”

He didn’t fight, didn’t ask questions, just obeyed the order.

He lay in bed for a few moments as Angeal left the room before he stumbled out of bed and over to the closet where he pulled out the lockbox. He opened it with trembling fingers before pulling out the Cure Materia, the one he had never used before. It was precious -- a gift that he had sworn he would always keep safe. And that safety was always kept in a box under his bed whether it was to hide it from his father, to keep it from his Mother, or to keep it hidden from anyone wanting to steal it.

As he stared at it, he felt the familiar warmth surrounding him. He sat against the wall, his eyes drooping slightly as he clutched the Materia tightly in his hands. Even if he wasn’t using the ability himself, it brought him comfort and lightened the knots in his stomach and the tightness in his chest.

_ “I’ll always protect you, Little Brother. No matter what happens.” _

“I’m sorry,” he mumbled, a tear slipping down his cheek. “I didn’t want to abandon you. I wanted you to come with so badly.”

_ “I’ll come see you after Father finishes with me. We’ll see about sneaking you out and to one of the other rooms in the building since you’re feeling better.” _

_ “But you’ll be hurting afterwards.” _

_ “It doesn’t matter. If you’re feeling better, so am I.” _

_ “I’ll wait for you right here. Pinky promise.” _

“She wouldn’t let me keep my promise,” he whispered, too out of it to hear a redhead walking in or notice the eyes gazing at him in confusion. “I’m sorry, Big Brother. Please forgive me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was planning to post this last week, but between starting a new job and panicking because of money issues, it fell through the cracks.
> 
> As always, let me know what you think!


	8. Chapter 8

Genesis wasn’t quite sure what to think when it came to the Third. The boy was a riddle wrapped inside of an enigma wrapped inside a Gongagan Taco. He really didn’t know what to make of the kid, especially after him saying stuff like apologizing to a non-existent older brother and seeing him clutching that Materia.

He’d seen the boy’s file, had looked over it multiple times to try and figure out exactly what was so different about the kid. He was even looking at the file on his phone and there was nothing about him having an older brother. Nothing about him having any other family than his mother, who was apparently friendly with Turks and had disappeared without informing her son who was now a liability to her.

Was it someone who had tried to protect Strife when he was a child? Someone who he had grown close enough to in order for the kid to have trusted enough to call an older brother? One of the mad scientist’s assistants? Another experiment?

He shook his head, glancing back at the closed door where the kid was trying to sleep off the Mako. He knew that he couldn’t push the kid to answer the questions he had. It would probably end up like the last time, which he’d been forced into one of Angeal’s lectures -- a lecture which had been a record setting thirty-two minutes and twenty three seconds, thank you very much -- and push the boy away even more. He didn’t want to do that as the kid seemed to need someone he could talk to.

_ Just like Sephiroth _ , came the thought in his mind.

Their pasts and their likeness was both too similar, but he wouldn’t be surprised if it had been different. Whereas Sephiroth had been forced to keep his emotions from showing by Hojo because he was the perfect soldier, Cloud’s may have merely been a childhood necessity to survive.

Angeal walked in then with a folder and sat down on the couch next to his best friend. The two sat in silence, Genesis toying with his phone while Angeal read through the file. Whatever was in the file, it was probably less interesting than what was going on in the Crimson Commander’s mind.

“You’re worried,” came Angeal’s comment, suddenly breaking the silence.

“The kid was acting just like Sephiroth when he comes out of that place,” Genesis stated, his tone cold. His friend knew all too well that it wasn’t directed at him. “All submissive and that terrified look as though he’s a kid who came across the wrong side of a Bahamut.”

“That’s one way to put his expression, but I know what you mean.” Angeal closed the folder and held it out. “Look through this and tell me what you see.”

Genesis’ frown deepened as he took the folder and looked through it to see that it was a medical file. He read through some of the items, remembering when Sephiroth had listed off a few things that had been done to him and seeing them plain as day in the file.

“Who did you have to threaten to get Sephiroth’s medical file?” Genesis asked with a teasing smirk. The look on Angeal’s face wiped the smirk off of his face as quickly as it had shown up. “This isn’t Seph’s file, is it?”

“I called in a favor that Tseng owed me. It was just after the tolerance test. No one with Mako already in their system should have had that bad of a reaction with such little Mako added. I’d thought that perhaps Hojo had just given him an entire treatment.”

“Has Seph seen this?”

“No. He knows I have it, but he hasn’t looked yet.”

“Good. Keep it to yourself. I don’t… I don’t want to see his reaction if he finds out that his pupil went through the same things he did. And by someone from Shinra no doubt.”

“That’s what I thought too,” Angeal sighed softly as he leaned back on the couch. “There’s no other way that Shinra would have a record of this if it wasn’t someone Hojo was in league with.”

Genesis went back to looking through the list of what had been done to the poor kid. Injections with Mako since he was born was the most obvious one, but the other things he’d been injected with and forced to do made him want to puke. Sephiroth had only briefly mentioned “treatments” he’d been forced into. Most of what they knew about him had been from the age of twelve onwards, almost as if he had blocked out his life before then. That was the age that he’d been forced to start waging war in Wutai, getting him away from Hojo and the other scientists.

Movement in the bedroom caught the attention of both men, Genesis and Angeal both listening for anything being knocked over or smashed. All heard stumbling before seeing Strife coming out of the room and into the bathroom, the door shutting behind him before they could hear the sound of retching.

“That doesn’t sound good,” Angeal sighed.

“Wouldn’t be surprised if the bastard pumped him full of a lot of different things besides Mako,” Genesis stated as the front door opened and Sephiroth walked in. “Your student’s currently in the bathroom again. We thought his stomach was emptied the first time.”

Sephiroth looked at Angeal and asked, “Was Zackary able to-?”

“No. He told us that Zack could wait until Hollander got back and then proceeded to kick us out. Genesis must’ve gone in there as soon as the Mako was finished.”

The nod that was received was stiff.

Genesis stood up and walked over to the bathroom, opening it to see the dark crimson the boy spit out into the toilet, the metallic scent something he knew too well. The others had smelled it too by the way they came over and stood in the doorway, watching as Strife leaned back against the cool porcelain of the tub, his face and hair wet with sweat.

“Cloud?” Angeal softly asked, causing the boy to flinch. “Are you alright?”

He nodded weakly, not voicing his response as he moved to spit more blood into the toilet. None of them knew exactly what to say to the boy as he remained shaking. Genesis’s eyes narrowed in on the orb that the boy was still clinging to, however. The Cure Materia that he had been clinging to, apologizing to a non-existent sibling as the Mako took hold of his body and mind.

Stepping in, Genesis walked over and knelt down next to the boy, asking, “Has this happened before?”

“Be-fore?” came the cracked voice, confusion lacing the word.

“Genesis,” Angeal scolded.

“I believe Commander Rhapsodos wants to know if you’ve ever had an incident where you were vomiting blood,” came Sephiroth’s explanation.

There was hesitation before Strife nodded in answer, his body jerking as he tried to fight down the reaction his his stomach rejecting the content inside. Genesis walked over as the kid’s sweaty hands dropped the Materia onto the floor. He could feel his friends’ eyes on him as he sat on the edge of the tub and ran his fingers over the soft orb.

“N-no,” Strife choked out, his body shaking. “No…”

Genesis frowned and cast the cure on the Third before handing him back the Materia. The boy’s shaking fingers gripped it tightly as if it would vanish if he didn’t have it on him. His gaze met a pair of eyes that were glazed over with a fever, probably the only SOLDIER to ever get a fever, though his body was still adjusting to the huge amount of Mako in body now. It was probably just a reaction from that, though something in his mind told him otherwise.

“Do you think you can stand?” Genesis questioned.

The blond nodded, flushing the toilet as he forced himself to stand though he swayed as though even a slight breeze would blow him over. The watched as he stood, stumbling to the door before Angeal grabbed him. Genesis caught sight of the kid’s arms, seeing multiple puncture wounds which had to be where he was poked, though they were starting to heal.

Angeal made sure he got into bed okay before he came out and said, “I cast a Sleep on him. Hopefully that will keep him in bed for a while.”

“He had puncture wounds on his arms,” Sephiroth stated. “There should only be one.”

At least the most soft spoken of the group had been the one to mention it. Angeal nodded and said, “He was inside longer than most others. I finally called Genesis to go in and check on him since I knew that Hojo wouldn’t let me in.”

“Hojo made a comment about idiots,” Genesis stated. “I assume it was directed towards me, which I really can’t bring myself to care, but then he snapped at Strife to answer his question. The boy said that he was feeling fine so he let him leave, though that was obviously a lie.”

The redhead stared at his friend curiously, seeing his brain working faster than normal, which was saying something with how quickly Sephiroth’s mind grasped concepts. He wouldn’t ask what it was, knowing that they would be informed if it was important.

“He let him go because you interrupted whatever he was doing,” Sephiroth finally stated. “It’s the only reason he ever allows me to leave before he’s done. I can only assume it’s the same. He’s interested in Strife.”

“His expression when he came out,” Genesis softly said. “It was the exact same expression you have. Submissive, only answering when you’re asked a direct question, even less talkative than normal.”

Sephiroth frowned before saying, “He has admitted that he was experimented on as a child.”

The two Commanders looked at their friend in surprise. Just how many people knew about the secret that the newly minted Third was trying to keep secret? He’d just told Genesis in that outburst the week before and Angeal’s reaction had indicated that he’d already been informed. Now Sephiroth knew as well.

“He told me when I confronted him about what Zackary had overheard,” Sephiroth explained to them, obviously taking their shock as not being aware of the fact. “It is a… coping mechanism as I’m sure you’re aware. Hojo demanded submission and loyalty. I wasn’t allowed to ask questions.”

They were well aware of that fact, though neither of them spoke of it.

“Should we ask Veld about it?” Genesis questioned. “Since the Turk seems to know more about Strife’s situation than we do?”

“I do not wish to betray his trust.”

Was it really betraying his trust if it was to help him? Genesis didn’t seem to think so, but he knew that Sephiroth wouldn’t go digging unless they could prove for certain that the blond was being harmed. Right now, they were just working off of their knowledge of Hojo from Sephiroth’s experience.

Genesis silently decided that the moment the kid was in any danger that they could physically witness, he would go directly to Veld and demand to know what was going on. The fact that he would be going into their territory be damned. He wouldn’t allow Sephiroth to be hurt by associating with this kid who he seemed to care for.

**

Sephiroth scowled as he walked down the halls towards the science department. He knew that Angeal and Genesis would be furious at him for doing this, but he needed answers. Hojo’s first rule was not to ask questions, but Cloud Strife was his and he was not going to stand for experiments being performed on him.

“Seph.” He ignored Angeal who had followed him all the way down. “Sephiroth, stop.”

He reached the elevator and closed it in Angeal’s face. He didn’t even notice the pain in his friend’s face.

As soon as the boy had woken up delirious, the silver haired General had ordered Genesis to stay at the apartment before he’d gone to demand answers. Something in him made him furious to see the Third suffering. It was something he couldn’t explain and he wouldn’t admit it to anyone, but he was afraid.

It was early enough that no one should be in the science department, which was why he had come down here at this time. He walked through the door into the labs and made his way into the back where Hojo’s office was hidden, suppressing a shiver at the cold feeling of the labs.

Turning on the computer, he began searching through Hojo’s files for any information on his pupil. He finally came across a file labeled “Subject C”, causing him to frown. He knew that he was considered “Subject S” in Hojo’s files, but why would there be another subject?

The file was locked, Sephiroth cursing his luck as he tried to figure out what the password would be. He went through all of the ones he knew of before he tried to figure out what new password could have been chosen.

The sound of footsteps caught his attention, causing him to freeze and shut off the screen. Hopefully it was one of Hollander’s assistants who was coming to spy on Hojo. It wouldn’t have been the first time and there were a few he kept in good standings with whom he exchanged information with.

“Sephiroth.” He forced himself to relax at the voice that made him want nothing more than to cringe and vanish into thin air. “I’m surprised to see you down here.”

“I want to know what you injected my pupil with,” he stated, keeping his voice even. “I know it was more than Mako.”

“I don’t answer to you,” came the cold reply as Hojo stared him in the eye. Sephiroth looked away, hating himself that he was so weak when face to face with the man. “And I haven’t done anything to your pupil.”

“I saw the multiple injection sites. They hadn’t healed entirely by the time I returned from my mission.”

The scientist hummed before saying, “Remove your coat.”

Sephiroth, all too familiar with this game, did as instructed before sitting in the chair. He knew that in order to get an answer, he would have to submit himself to yet another experiment. They could range from him not feeling anything -- rare -- to being in pain for days.

The professor pulled out a needle as he questioned, “Why do you care for the boy? What intrigues you?”

Sephiroth stared at his lap as he stated, “He exceeds the other cadets in training of all fields. I wanted him for SOLDIER before the Turks took him for their own.”

“You think that was possible?”

“Director Veld confirmed that they had been watching him.”

“I see,” came the response as the needle was stuck into Sephiroth’s skin. “But I seem to be confused, Sephiroth. I thought he was Commander Rhapsodos’ student, not yours?”

Sephiroth froze at the realization that he had let slip what he didn’t want Hojo to know. Too late to back track as he felt the liquid injected into his body and he felt as though his skin was on fire.

“I injected the boy with Zenith and Mythril.”

That explained the reaction the blond was having. He knew from personal experience that it was a dangerous combination even before being combined with anything else, let alone Mako. He knew Hojo knew of the reaction it would cause so why give it to the boy? What was so important that Hojo wanted him as an experiment?

He clenched his fingers into fists as he fought the screams from the liquid fire that seemed to course through his veins. He wasn’t certain how long he was going through this, but it was worth it. Now that he had the names of what was injected, he knew how to treat it.

“An hour and nineteen seconds,” came Hojo’s voice as he stood up and put his coat back on. “How do you feel?”

“Fine,” came his answer, his voice void of any emotions like normal.

“I will warn you now, Sephiroth.” He looked at the scientist. “He is only allowed to be under you because the president and I allow it. We can just as well take him away just like we can with anything else that is yours. Do not get too close or we might just take him away. And you know that I would love to have him as a pet in my lab.”

Sephiroth remained silent and left before going back to his apartment. As soon as he walked in, he grabbed the vase that was sitting by the door and threw it at the wall, watching and hearing it smash. He would rather go out and destroy some monsters, but that wasn’t possible right now. Not with his pupil so ill.

“Welcome home, darling,” came Genesis’s voice from where the man was reclined against the couch and reading LOVELESS. “What did you get injected with this time?”

“Whatever it was felt like fire.” He looked back towards the bedrooms. “Is he-?”

“He woke up, took a few gulps of water, and passed out again. Looks like that Cure did the job.”

“It didn’t. It just prolonged it.”

He walked over and grabbed a Potion, downing it to heal the burning he still felt. Once he was taken care of, he sent a message to Angeal, requesting him to grab some things and bring them to him.

“Alright,” Genesis stated, sitting up. “I know that look. What did Hojo say this time?”

Sephiroth shook his head, sitting on the couch as he tried to process it himself. Why would the president and Hojo allow someone to be directly under Sephiroth? Why did Hojo want the boy so bad? Bad enough that he would allow Sephiroth to have it as long as he knew that the Third Class could be taken away from him if he put a toe out of line.

It was three more hours before Angeal showed up, Zack in toe along with a bag of the items Sephiroth had requested. He grabbed the bag and disappeared into the guest bedroom, putting the items on the desk and starting to mix them together. He couldn’t remember where he’d gotten this cure from, but it always worked whenever Hojo wanted to torture him for a prolonged period of time.

“What are you doing?” Angeal questioned as the others came into the room.

“Hojo injected him with a mix of Zenith and liquid Mythril.”

The two Firsts froze at that, knowing exactly what that mixture did to Sephiroth. Who knew what it could do to a Third regardless of if he already had some Mako in his body?

“What do Zenith and liquid Mythril do?” Zack asked, looking confused.

“Imagine having liquid steel injected into your bloodstream,” Sephiroth stated. “And Zenith almost cancels out the abilities of Mako in the body.”

“But why-?”

“Does Hojo need a reason to be a bastard?” Genesis questioned.

“He also said that he was the one allowing Cloud Strife to remain with us.” He could feel Genesis and Angeal’s gazes on him. “That if I get too close to him, he’ll use him as an experiment.”

“I’m going to kill him,” Genesis stated. “I’m going to take my Fire Materia and-”

“”No, you’re not,” Angeal stated. “Sephiroth is going to be professional and not give Hojo any reason to interfere. We won’t allow him to take Cloud away, Seph. You know we won’t.”

He nodded and walked over to the boy, gently shaking him awake. The boy stirred, looking up at him with his eyes still glazed over from the fever. He saw what Sephiroth had in his hand and sat up without a word or an order.

“This will help you feel better,” Sephiroth stated.

The boy took the cup and downed it, making a face as he mumbled, “He gave me Zenith again.”

“I know. And I apologize for that. You did nothing to deserve his ire.”

As Sephiroth took the cup back, Cloud stared at him with a blank look. It looked as though he was almost somewhere else in his mind.

“Get some more sleep,” Sephiroth told him. “You’ll feel better once that kicks in.”

Cloud nodded and lay down again, his eyes closing as he mumbled, “I’m sorry you have to keep…  protecting me…”

Sephiroth raised an eyebrow as the boy’s breathing evened out quickly after that. They left the room as Zack said, “That’s a weird thing to say.”

“If his fever’s that bad, he might not even be aware of what he said,” Angeal explained to his own pupil. “What did you give him?”

“Something that I’ve learned will negate the effects of both the Mythril and Zenith. Hopefully he’ll regain his awareness by tomorrow. If Hojo didn’t add anything else that he kept from me.”

“Well, I want to go to bed,” Genesis stated. “Angeal, take your puppy and go.”

Zack opened his mouth to argue as Sephiroth quirked an eyebrow at his friend, but didn’t say anything to contradict the order. Angeal just rolled his eyes, looking between the two and shaking his head in defeat. It wasn’t a secret from him, but he preferred to pretend as if he didn’t know. And Fair wouldn’t think of asking questions. At least not until they were out of earshot.

“Let me know when he wakes up,” Angeal said. “And try not to wake him up?”

“No promises,” came Sephiroth’s answer. “We’ll see you tomorrow.”

As they left, Genesis stood up and said, “You look like you could use some quality alone time.”

“Exactly. Now leave me alone."

The two stood up and went into Sephiroth’s bedroom, laying down before Genesis pulled Sephiroth’s arm around his waist. They lay under the blanket, Sephiroth staring into the darkness as he pulled Genesis tighter against him as if afraid the First would disappear if he let go.

Sephiroth didn’t understand himself, but he had always kept himself from getting too close to anyone. He always contributed it to not trusting anyone as he’d grown up in the lab with Hojo, but Genesis had started antagonizing him, getting under his skin in ways that no one else could. That, in turn, had brought a surprising friendship between the two as well as a rivalry. Shortly after, Angeal had been added into their little group. As time progressed, he realized something he had never had happen before.

He was afraid of being abandoned.

As those thoughts came, so did a small voice in his head. It wasn’t his own voice from when he was a child. No, this was a different voice and it hurt him every time he heard it.

_ “I’ll protect you too. We’ll run away from Father. Just you, me, and Mother, Seph.” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So some Genesis and Sephiroth views on the matter...
> 
> Sorry it took me so long to get an update out. I lost all motive to write while I started a new job and finally got my mojo back!
> 
> As always, let me know what you think.


	9. Chapter 9

It took a week for Cloud to fully recover from the injections, though he was glad that he wasn’t vomiting blood anymore after the first two days. He didn’t know why he hadn’t been vomiting even longer, though he wasn’t going to complain. Sephiroth had spent half his time in the apartment with Cloud while the other half was spent with either Commander Rhapsodos or Angeal and Zack.

He would admit if ever asked that he preferred Angeal to Commander Rhapsodos. The Crimson Commander seemed to hate him for some reason, not that he cared. He didn’t like the man either, especially all those stupid LOVELESS quotes. His mother had loved the book so he knew it by heart, but hearing it quoted constantly was just annoying.

He also got annoyed with Zack from time to time, though that was just because he lived up to the name of puppy that the Firsts had stuck him with. He was a nice guy, if not extremely energetic and always wanting to touch.

“Hey, Zack?” Cloud asked as he sat in the training room with the Second while they waited for the Firsts to show up. “Did anyone give me any medicine while I was out? Use a cure or anything?”

Zack opened his mouth before the door opened and Sephiroth walked in, staring at the Second as he said, “Angeal has been sent out on a Mission.” His lips quirked upwards as Cloud watched Zack pale. “That means you will be training with me.”

“Um, can I make a call first?” Zack nervously asked.

Cloud couldn’t help the quirk of his own lips as Sephiroth thought about it for a moment before saying, “No.”

Zack just groaned and looked between Cloud and Sephiroth for any kind of direction. Cloud just shrugged in response to the unasked question. He still had no idea what they were going to be doing. It tended to vary on the day and with him having just recovered from the injections, he wasn’t certain how much Sephiroth would push him.

As it turned out, Sephiroth was more interested in pushing Zack’s limits than Cloud’s. He made the Second do everything he hated which included running and Materia training, though there was also swordfighting involved. Cloud just watched in amusement as Zack struggled to keep up with a new Third Class SOLDIER.

“I… don’t know… if I should be impressed… or… worried…” Zack panted as he collapsed on the ground once they were told to take a break. “Is this… what you do… every day?”

Cloud shrugged in answer, saying, “It’s a little of everything today.”

Zack took a drink of water before pulling out his PHS and calling someone. He was close enough to the phone and his new Mako enhanced hearing allowed him to hear Angeal’s voice say,  _ “Commander Hewley.” _

“You… are evil…”

_ “Because I asked Sephiroth to train you just as he asked Genesis and I to train Cloud when he went on a mission?” _

“P.T. would… be better…”

That was obviously the wrong thing to say because Sephiroth chose then to walk back in. The man looked at Zack and said, “Good idea. Go out with the recruits and tell Cale I sent you to show the new recruits how to do things.”

Zack groaned as Angeal laughed on the other end and said,  _ “You heard him, Zack. I’ll be back in a few days. A week at the most.” _

Cloud barely hid his amusement as the line went dead and Zack stood up, walking to the door before asking, “Are you sure I have to go?”

He couldn’t see the look on Sephiroth’s face, but Cloud definitely saw Zack’s eyes widen as he left the room. Sephiroth turned towards Cloud, who just gave an amused look before sighing softly. Despite no more fever, migraine, dizziness, or nausea, his muscles were still aching, though he was forcing himself to fight through it. He was bored out of his mind in the apartment and wanted to get back into training.

Sephiroth motioned to the door and Cloud stood up, unable to stop the pained expression that crossed his face at the movement. He followed the General down to a set of bleachers that the Cadets had used to run up and down as part of their training.

Zack appeared to be talking with the commanding officer, who looked at Sephiroth for confirmation before turning back and ordering Zack to stand with the recruits who were all in a line, waiting for orders.

“Don’t you think this is cruel?” Cloud finally asked after watching Zack run the track, ordered to do triple the laps as the rest of the group. “You could’ve done this to him inside.”

“Yes, but this shows the others that even a SOLDIER doesn’t get out of training once they join.”

They were eventually excused for lunch, Zack sighing in relief before Sephiroth motioned for him to approach. He groaned and said, “You’ve made your point, Seph. What more do you want?”

“You want to be a recruit again so bad, you’ll be treated like one. Which means you’ll be eating in their cafeteria.”

Zack’s jaw dropped before Sephiroth went down to talk to the SOLDIER who was the Commanding Officer of the group. Cloud followed behind, curious to hear what the conversation was going to be about even as Zack trudged off with the recruits.

“What did he do to deserve this?” the officer asked.

“He called Commander Hewley when I stepped out in the hall to take a call and I overheard that he would rather do PT. I think being with the recruits for the remainder of the week would be beneficial for him. Along with night patrol.”

“Yes, Sir.”

Sephiroth turned and made his way back inside as Cloud asked, “Isn’t that a little harsh?”

“Angeal told me I could train Zack using whatever method I believed was best.”

They went into the SOLDIER cafeteria to find Genesis already there. Cloud glanced at the man before turning his attention towards some of the other SOLDIERs. He didn’t know anyone in SOLDIER other than men who had been his commanding officers, which meant that he really didn’t have anyone else to sit with during meals.

“Where’s the puppy?” Genesis finally asked as they ate. “I believe Angeal has you on pet sitting while he’s on a mission?”

“You’re free to join us after lunch if you wish,” Sephiroth stated. “Though I do need to borrow the spare key card for Angeal’s apartment.” Cloud glanced over to see Genesis handing over the key card before Sephiroth looked at Cloud and asked, “You know how to get back to the field, I assume?”

“Yes, sir,” he said with a nod.

“I will meet you there after I take care of the remaining arrangements for Lieutenant Fair.”

He stood up and headed out to the field, sitting up on the top of the bleachers again as Zack trudged out with the rest of the recruits, not looking the slightest bit happy. They started doing push ups, again Zack having triple of what the others had, considering his enhancements.

As soon as he saw Sephiroth and Genesis walking towards the field, he couldn’t help the smirk that appeared on his face. He watched as the recruits all moved to stand at attention as the General himself walked up to them.

“At ease,” came the command, all of them going into a parade rest including Zack. “Lieutenant Zackary Fair.” The boy sighed and stepped forward. “Seeing as you want to go back to being a recruit, you will get your wish.”

“But-”

“From now through the end of the week, you will be bunking, taking meals, and training with these recruits. Now, hand over your keycard, your PHS, and your sword.”

“You can’t be serious.”

“Are you disobeying an order, Lieutenant?” Genesis asked and, though his back was turned, Cloud could tell he had that stupid smirk on his face.

Zack sighed in defeat, pulling out the items that Sephiroth requested before handing over the sword as well. He looked up at Sephiroth and asked, “My Mako treatment is tomorrow. I-”

“I’ve cleared it with Hollander that you will have your treatment next week. And before you say it, yes, I did confirm your punishment with Commander Hewley.”

“Traitor,” Cloud heard the word under Zack’s breath.

“If you would prefer, we could stretch it out an extra week.”

“No, sir.”

“Now for talking back, drop and give me twenty.” Zack made a sound that came out as a whine. “Either you do it right now or your new squad gets punished.”

Zack sighed as he got onto the ground and did the twenty push ups before standing back up. Sephiroth tossed a duffel bag at the Second’s feet before he turned and walked back to the bleachers with Commander Rhapsodos.

“What exactly were you hoping to accomplish with that show of dominance?” Genesis questioned.

“That they had better learn not to speak back to a commanding officer.”

Cloud spent the rest of the afternoon on the bleachers, even after Sephiroth and Commander Rhapsodos went inside to get some work complete. He watched in amusement as Zack started to struggle just as much as the recruits were.

When they were dismissed for dinner, Cloud started heading down from the bleachers. Zack walked over to him and asked, “Do you think you can talk Seph out of this?”

“Why?” Cloud questioned. “You said that this is what you wanted.”

“I know, but-”

“So what’s the problem?”

“I didn’t mean it. And I can’t believe he’s making me eat the slop they have for the infantry. It’s so degrading. Man, none of the guys are going to let me live this down considering they’re all instructors for the recruits.”

Cloud shrugged and began walking off as he said, “I’ll be sure to eat an extra steak for you.”

“See?” Zack called after him. “I knew you could make a joke.”

The rest of the week passed by in amusement for Cloud. He had started taking some classes with the other Thirds and had even overheard some of the Seconds discussing the fact that Zack was being punished by having to go back with the recruits. No one knew exactly what had caused it and Cloud was being as tight lipped as the two First Class SOLDIERs.

The only thing that made it better was that Angeal had returned on Friday. As soon as Zack found out, he’d gone searching for the First and begged to go back to the SOLDIER apartments. He swore that he had learned his lesson and he would never do anything like it again. Of course, he was told that he had to see out the punishment fully and that he could return on Sunday morning.

Cloud happened to be heading off to train with said First when Zack had found him so he’d gotten the pleasure of listening to the pleading and watching him walk away with his tail between his legs after being told no.

The two of them were heading down beneath the plates to take out some monsters as part of Cloud’s training while Sephiroth took care of his never ending pile of paperwork. It also gave them time to discuss what exactly had happened between Zack and Sephiroth to cause this.

As they sat on the train, Angeal asked, “Was Sephiroth really that hard on Zack?”

“It was less than what he normally puts me through,” Cloud answered with a shrug. “But I know you have a different way of teaching than the General.”

“And you’re feeling better?” Cloud just nodded in agreement. “Good. We were all worried about you, especially Sephiroth.”

“Why?”

“Because he sees himself in you. Your childhood, to a point, was the same as his.”

They got off the train at Sector Seven before Angeal led him to an area between Sectors Six and Seven where Monsters apparently liked to gather. There were some higher level monsters that were starting to overrun the area, which had concerned Shinra at least a little.

Cloud took them out while Angeal kept an eye on him, nodding his approval before leading him to another area. From the sign, he could tell that this was Sector Five, though he didn’t know exactly what they were doing there. There were obviously no monsters around so it made no sense for them to be there.

They arrived at a church that looked like it was falling apart, Angeal pushing the door open. As soon as Cloud walked in, he was overwhelmed with the smell and the bright colors of the flowers. He was still getting used to the improved senses so it was a little much for him.

“Hello?” a female voice called.

Cloud noticed a girl in a white sundress with her hair in braids tending to the flowers. He followed Angeal forward as the First said, “I thought we would swing by. Considering I know Zack hasn’t been answering your calls.”

“I was getting a little worried,” the girl said, standing up with a smile before frowning as she met Cloud’s gaze. “Zack isn’t here?”

“He decided to make a comment that Sephiroth didn’t like,” Angeal explained. “He’ll have his PHS back tomorrow and I’ll make sure that he calls you.”

Cloud stared at the girl in confusion, not quite certain who she was or why she was so disappointed that Zack wasn’t there.

“This is Cloud,” Angeal introduced him to the girl. “He’s being mentored by Sephiroth. Cloud, this is Zack’s girlfriend Aerith.”

Cloud just nodded in hello as the girl giggled and said, “Hello, Cloud. You look a lot better.”

He stared at her, tilting his head to the side in confusion before a sudden memory flashed in his mind. He was little and didn’t want to have his treatments, not caring what his father said about them making him feel better. They always made him feel worse, not better. But there had been a little girl there and a woman. He didn’t know who they were, not having seen them before.

_ “Hello, little one. What’s your name?” _

_ “C-Cloud.” _

_ “My name’s Ilfana. This is my daughter Aerith.” _

His father had found him immediately and he had been punished severely for hiding as well as talking to other “experiments”, his father had called them. He shuddered at the memory that had surfaced.

“You know each other?” Angeal asked.

“I was hiding,” Cloud whispered, trying to keep his voice steady as he stared into those emerald eyes. “He called them treatments and said they would make me better, but they always hurt and made me even more ill. You and your mother were locked in there.”

Angeal frowned at that as Aerith said, “That’s right.”

Cloud walked over and knelt down in front of the flowers as he quietly said, “I haven’t seen flowers here.”

“This is the only place they grow. I grow them with love and a little luck.”

They stayed there a little longer before Angeal informed Cloud that they should head back. He nodded and stood up before Aerith cut two flowers from the ground. She gave one to Angeal before smiling and putting the second one in Cloud’s hair.

“I dare you to leave it in the rest of the day,” she said with a giggle.

Cloud sighed and said, “It’s fine.”

“You’d better come back and visit now I know you’re here,” she stated, hugging him tightly despite how he tensed at the touch. “And bring Zack next time.”

Cloud nodded, turning and walking out of the church with Angeal. As they got onto the train to head back to the top of the plate, the First looked at him and said, “So that confirms you knew Hojo.”

“You asked if I did when we were in the elevator,” he reminded the man, boredom lacing his tone as he stared out the window. “But I suppose you have confirmation now.” He hesitated before continuing. “I don’t… I don’t want the others to know.”

Angeal nodded and said, “I already told you on my honor as SOLDIER that I will keep your secrets. Don’t worry.”

“Thank you,” came the soft whisper.

“But you don’t have to do everything alone. If you ever need to talk, you know that you can come to me.”

He nodded, blinking back tears. It was so strange to be able to rely on someone, but he was glad. As long as he never let it slip about his brother, he had a feeling that he could go to Angeal about anything.

“Now I know a restaurant with Nebel cuisine if you’re hungry and you can hold it over Zack’s head.”

Cloud blinked in surprise at that before nodding and saying, “That sounds like fun.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was a little lighthearted, which you shouldn't expect too often with Hojo lurking about.
> 
> Anyways, because I'm such a bad updater, I decided to post an extra chapter! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, I'm posting this as a trial. It's my first time writing Final Fantasy fic and I'm curious to know what everyone's thoughts on it are so far.


End file.
